A Change
by SibsCC
Summary: She saved his life. That was her job. He didn't quite get that; and know he wouldn't leave her alone. OC AU Non-Massacre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please to inform me of any spelling or Grammar mistakes if you see any! And please read the note that I wrote at the bottom it is to the people who are interested in me continuing this story. I want your feedback on what I should and should not put in the story.

Thank you!

* * *

A Change

Chapter One

Assassination Attempt

The Hospital was unusually slow today. And quiet. But, perhaps that was because I usually worked in the Genin Unit, instead of the older groups. But they had no one else to call, after Sanae had to call in sick because her daughter had caught the flu, and her husband was out on a mission. Poor little girl just couldn't shake that flu.

I had to come in because of it, and also because of the fact I had called in sick last week, and I was scrounging for money for rent. After today I would be at a surplus, since I was not only going to be working Sanae's hours, but mine too, making that an Eighteen hour shift. I could make it; I always did.

I walked up to the shift chart and searched for Sanae's name, underneath it was three names. _Ina, Uchiha, _and_ Kishi_. I reached for the three folders, and moved towards Kaito Ina's room. As the day went on, there would be more folders added as more people got back from missions. I'm actually surprised there weren't at least seven folders.

When I made it there, he was eating breakfast. He looked at me oddly, and I smiled. "Hello, my name is Saki Ito, your nurse Sanae had to call out today, her daughter is very sick." He nodded, and leaned back against the propped up pillows. "Can I ask you some questions?" He nodded again, and turned to face me.

"Do you have any pain, at all? And if so, tell me where." He shook his head, but I could tell he was lying. I nodded, realizing that he wasn't going to tell me anything and walked over to the sink by the door. I washed my hands and then put on gloves and walked over to him. "I am going to re-wrap your bindings around your chest; they need to be changed and the wound needs to be cleaned. If you feel any discomfort please tell me, it will be critical if there is that you tell me as it could be a sign for infection. Please sit up." He did as he was told and flinched as I unwrapped the binding, and pulled it away from the healing wound; it was inflamed. I pressed about an inch away from the wound, and he grunted. He obviously felt discomfort.

"Is that good?" He asked, and I looked up quickly. I nod.

"Yes, if it continues to heal properly. Inflammation is the first stage in healing. Is it sore, or hurt?"

"It's a little bit sore, but it doesn't hurt. When can I leave?" Which means that it is very sore. Damn Ninja's; always trying to get out of the hospital when they better off here. Was it really that bad here? I mean, it wasn't like we beat them or anything. At least not while Tsunade-sama is gone. She can get a bit rough if you piss her off.

I simply nod, and reached over to my cleaning supplies and cleaned the wounds. I re-wrapped it, and looked at his chart as I pulled off my bloodied gloves. "I am going to prescribe you an anti-biotic to make sure that the inflammation does lead to regeneration, and not infection. It will also help with the pain. But it is up to the doctor to decide when you can leave. Sorry, I'm just a nurse."

"Soreness," he corrected. I felt my eyebrow rise. Seriously?

"Soreness, yes." I washed my hands again and left the room. I looked at my charts again and saw that I would need to go to the Uchiha's room. Itachi Uchiha, according to the chart. He was new, came in yesterday. According to this, he had been poisoned, had three ribs broken, had multiple lacerations, as well as burn marks from chakra. Apparently, he was under sedation after he tried to leave the hospital. I hoped he still was—because from these notes he sounded like a stubborn son of a gun.

I walked down the hall and came up to his door, it was locked. My eyes narrowed, and then I looked through the small glass window. There was a fog.

_What the hell is going on?_

A genjutsu, I realized. A mist genjutsu.

Which meant that someone didn't want to be seen. Although that was a pretty stupid genjutsu to pick if you didn't want to be seen. At least in a hospital, and especially at six thirty in the morning.

I sent a wave of chakra through my hand, and into the door knob. As soon as I walked into the room unnoticed by hiding my chakra and taking soft, tentative steps, I focused on two sets of Chakra who were standing up. Silently I walked up to one of them, whom I noticed was using the most chakra. They were conversing as one of them filled a syringe, presumably one with poison.

"This is pathetic; they say that this is one of the most advanced countries with one of the strongest armies. They can't even tell when one of their own is going to be killed. In a hospital, no less!" I fused as much chakra as I needed to disrupt the Genjutsu into my hand, and then placed it on the back of the one who was preforming it. I forced it into his system, effectively breaking the Genjutsu, and alerting them of my presence.

"Or perhaps you're just too arrogant to realize when anybody _is_ noticing." One took a swing at me, and I ducked. I grabbed one of their wrists, twisted, and threw them into the other assassin. I ducked again when a foot went flying at me. I pulled out a kunai from a small weapons pocket behind me. I could tell it was the Uchiha's from the feel of the engraved fan.

They both flew at me, and I ducked under one of them and impaled it in their stomach, and I heard a grunt. I then grabbed that one by his hair and slammed it against a wall, _hard._ He fell to the ground unconscious. But I didn't have time to acknowledge my nice handy work as another one went after me.

He grabbed me by the throat. I grabbed the other hand before he could impale my neck with the syringe filled with poison I had seen earlier. I didn't think twice as I gathered chakra at my knee-cap and then brought my knee up to the man's groin—effectively loosening his grip. He stumbled back as I pushed him, and I then broke his wrist, making him drop the syringe, which shattered when it reached the floor. With a fast movement, I swung him around and pulled him into my body and put him into a blood choke. He fell unconscious in seconds.

Then I noticed two other presences.

"My god, if I had known that Medic-Ninja's could do this, I wouldn't have put them through that much crap the last time I was here." It was Shisui Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. I turned to fully face them both. Shisui was running a hand through his unruly black hair. Kakashi Hatake was putting away an Icha-Icha novel.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, annoyance slipping into my facial expression.

"Long enough to know I probably wouldn't ever have kids if I ever pissed you off."

I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips as I turned back to look at the sleeping Uchiha, and then faced the two again.

"Mind getting security?" I asked, even though it wasn't really a question. He nodded. I stepped over the two unconscious men and to the unconscious Uchiha. I reached for his arm, making sure there were no puncture marks. Moving his chin to the side, I checked his neck for the same thing. I then looked towards the machine which was showing his vitals. I reached down towards his wrist and counted for his pulse.

"Is he okay?" Shisui asked, suddenly next to me. I nod.

"No puncture marks, his pulse is steady. A bit high, but steady. The doctor—"

_"What the hell happened in here?"_ I turned to see Shizune looking around frantically.

"It was an assassination attempt. I took care of it. The patient wasn't harmed."

Shizune looked down at the bodies of the ninja's, and then two ANBU members suddenly appeared with Kakashi.

"We will be taking these two ninja to the Hokage. Saki Ito, you will be notified if you are needed for questioning." Shizune and I nodded, and I turned to look at the Uchiha's chart. I then noticed Shisui trying to look over my shoulder, scrutinizing the file. I pulled the chart against my chest.

"Uchiha, tell me, are you a doctor or a nurse."

"Negative." I nod.

"Then don't read the charts." I looked back at the chart as Shizune walked up.

"It's a good thing Sanae called in sick. She wouldn't have been able to handle those two." She muttered quietly. I nodded. Sanae may have been a strong medic—but she wasn't trained like I was. I was a ninja before I decided I wanted to be a medic. "Do you need medical attention?"

"No. I'm fine. His vitals are strong; his pulse is steady but fast." She nodded.

"Dismissed. Take care of your other patients. Four more have been added to your work load." I nodded and turned and walked out.

I sighed as I rubbed my throat. There would be a bruise.

I guess it's all in a day's work for a medic ninja, though.

* * *

Darkness surrounded me, a drowsy darkness. It was something I was not accustomed too. This darkness made me feel sluggish, useless. This feeling, I had decided very early on, was something that I did not like, actually, I detested it. It was something I deemed dangerous. It would make it very easy for someone to get to me, and I hoped that it did not last long.

But as soon as I had been aware of it; it had begun to slip away. And I was glad. Immediately I put myself on full alert. I focused on the chakra of the people around me, very familiar chakra's, I realized quickly.

Then I could feel suddenly a light, along with a soft chuckle and voices. My eyes snapped open; and then flinched slightly at the bright light. The lamp next to me was on. Outside it was dark.

"Ah, you're awake! Finally, I was getting frustrated. We came yesterday, but you weren't up." I turned to see Shisui grinning at him, and Kakashi leaning back with his nose in an _Icha-Icha_ novel. They were both out of uniform. And then it hit me. I had been on a mission when I was injured, due to Shisui's inability to sit still for more than ten seconds. I scowled at my best friend, obviously scolding him for jeopardizing the mission. And then, after that I had to be put under when I refused to stay in the hospital. "You know, even when you're in the hospital, you can't help but get a lot of attention. In fact, you almost died twice in two days." Trying to get me off topic before I even began.

I frowned. "What do you mean, Shisui?" He grinned and Kakashi spoke up.

"Someone tried to kill you. Luckily, your nurse happened to have a background as a ninja. She took care of the situation and knocked them unconscious. Rather viciously, actually." Shisui laughed.

"Yeah, and effectively destroyed one of their abilities of ever being able to reproduce. I have never seen a move like that. She's resourceful, I'll give her that!" He was laughing. I could feel my eyes narrow.

"Who tried to assassinate me? And who stopped them?"

"Don't know, Ibiki is torturing them personally with your father." I could see a shiver run through Shisui. "I can only imagine what those stupid bastards are going through right now."

"As for the girl, we do not know." Kakashi spoke up again, and then pulled out his book and buried his face in it.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" I asked, he was a Jōnin, and not one of my men.

"Sasuke was worried, although he refused to say it. He is not allowed to see you until tomorrow, which apparently is when you are being released. The Hokage came in earlier and healed all of your wounds."

I nodded. That probably meant that I was going to have a mission soon. The medics here preferred to let wounds heal on their own, if need be, rather than just wasting chakra on small wounds.

"Shisui." He groaned, already knowing what was going to happen next.

A nurse walked in, carrying dinner, I presume.

"Well, hello Uchiha-san. I have brought your dinner."

"Hey, what's your name?" Shisui asked, albeit a bit rudely.

"Uh, my name is Ren." He grinned.

"Great, can you tell us the name of the girl who was taking care of Itachi-kun?" My eye brow rose at '-kun'. He winked at me. I simply sighed, and took the dinner the girl was handing me. Later, I would have to speak to him.

"Shizune-san?" He shook his head. She frowned, wondering who she should be thinking of. She turned and reached for my chart.

"The one before her."

"Saki? Saki Ito?"

"Yes! Tell us about her." She shrugged.

"Well, I don't know that much about her."

"Well, tell us what you do know." Shisui grinned and winked at her.

"She usually works with the Genin, as she is much more liked by them than some of the other medics that work here. She's a Chūnin, too…But I've seen her take down some Jōnin who were trying to get out of the hospital pretty quickly. She's pretty nice; the kids love her. But she's young, I think she's…seventeen? I've been told that she just decided when she was fifteen that she wanted to be a Medic." Shisui grinned.

"Do you know how we can get a hold of her, Ren?" I spoke up, she turned to me and shook her head no.

"No, I don't really have much more than a working relationship with her. But you could ask Shizune, or the Hokage. She goes on a lot of missions for the Hokage. From what I've heard from the Jōnin."

"Well, what's the next time that she will be in the hospital." She frowned, and looked at her chart, which apparently had a schedule on it.

"According to this; two days. She'd be working the night shift."

"Thank you, Ren, it is much appreciated, know when is the next time you get off of work?" A blush filled out through her cheeks, and I did my best not to sigh.

"N-no problem, Uchiha-san." She turned around and scurried out, choosing to ignore his last question.

"She was cute." I shot Shisui a cool look.

"Well, we've got to head out, Itachi. And you've got some visitors." I sensed them just as they touched the ceiling. They were my own men. I simply nod.

"Shisui, we need to—"

"Sorry, Itachi-kun, gotta go!"

He disappeared. I frowned, but had the urge to laugh. That was always what Shisui did. He made people want to laugh.

"Goodbye, baka."

* * *

There was something about the night that had always intrigued me. I didn't know if it was about the loneliness that seemed to follow with it, or perhaps the stars that shone brightly enough to comfort the cold darkness.

The darkness seemed so much easier to connect with. It knew nothing but eternal loneliness, even if the stars tried to show it otherwise.

"I'm surprised you're not sleeping." I turned to see Kurenai smiling at me. I grinned, and turned back up to look at the stars. I usually slept a lot after I got off work. I mostly stayed up during the day. I'd be lucky if I got four hours of sleep tonight before I had to wake up.

"I got to work yesterday at six in the morning. Got home at eleven today. It's almost ten. I think I slept my fair share. What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask her, turning to face her. She shrugged. "Have a date with Asuma?" She scowled.

"There is nothing going on with us."

"And that's why you had a hickey a week ago."

"Shut up."

"So tomorrow? You wanna go and have dinner with me? I have two more days free before I get to go back to screaming genin about how they 'have just a scratch' or sick genin who won't stop complaining that their nose is runny."

She laughed. "Sure, ramen?" I shrugged. "I heard that you saved the heir of the Uchiha clan." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and now I have to go to the Hokage tomorrow about it. All I did was my job. No one will shut up about it."

She smiled at me sympathetically. "Well, that's what happens when you save one of the strongest ANBU members, as well as the heir to the Uchiha clan." I nodded.

"His mom sent me flowers. Nice of her, they were pretty. But I feel like I don't deserve them. Everyone is making it seem like I went through the strongest men on earth. Oh, and thanks by the way."

Her eye brow rose. "And why are you thanking me?"

"Because you were the one who taught me how to break a Genjutsu."

"They used a Genjutsu, on an _Uchiha_?"

"Well, I'm not really even supposed to be saying this." I groaned and looked up at the sky. "Theoretically, they were using Genjutsu probably so no one else would walk in on them. Too bad they picked fog. Truthfully, I think they were trying to spit in the face of Konoha.

"Dumbasses."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

I deleted this story, just because I felt that I hadn't edited it well enough the first time. There are a few subtle changes, but nothing huge. Just big enough to make a difference and be a bit more detailed.

This is a Non-Massacre story; so this means, somehow, before Itachi was forced to destroy his clan, an agreement was made and peace was found. (I may or may not include this in the story, if you want me too, tell me.) Also, as stopping the Uchiha clan from being massacred, as well as starting the 4th ninja war, many things have been affected. In this story, Sakura, as of now, is not a Medical Ninja. But; the danger of Orochimaru, The Akatsuki, and the Masked Man Tobi still looms, as well as my own villian. So, tell me, which villain would you like to see first, and would you like to see Orochimaru in the Akatsuki? Or no? So, this is my question:

Who would you most like to see in the story be a criminal first?

Orochimaru

Akatsuki

Tobi

My own villain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please Review so I can get your feedback!

Thanks!

* * *

A Change

Chapter Two

Alcohol before Four

My alarm was blaring in my ears. It was loud, obnoxious, and was trying to drag me out of my queen sized bed. I scowled at the alarm, but got up anyways. I hated that thing, but I had a tendency to over-sleep. And it usually resulted in a killer head ache. Plus, last night I had spent an hour writing my report about those two assassin nin.

I had to go grocery shopping today, then see the Hokage, and then go to dinner with Kurenai. I could definitely get some training in before I went to see the Hokage. Especially since I haven't trained in about a week in a half. Which was a lot, considering the fact I was a ninja. The hospital and then getting sick took up all my time the last week and a half.

I sighed, and got up. The day had to start at some time.

I gathered my clothes, since tomorrow was laundry day. I then cleaned up a bit by sweeping and dusting. Then I took a shower and made breakfast. I stared at the Hydrangea's that were on my table. They were given to me by Itachi Uchiha's mother, Mikoto Uchiha. I'd have to find somewhere to plant them. They were stunning.

She seemed like a very kind person. It wasn't every day that a medic got sent flowers for saving someone. Truthfully, after my two years working in the Hospital, this was the first time. Which made it seem like it was even more. The note she had written made me wish I had a mother when I was growing up. But I was luckier than other kids, who don't have any parents. I had my father, and even if he was gone a lot, I knew he loved me.

On my way out of my apartment, I grabbed my wallet and locked the doors. I was close to the center of town; close to almost everything. Just what I liked. I preferred being close to town so I knew what was going on. On my way I decided to stop at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I walked to see a young Genin, who I had at healed a few times, along with her team.

"Hello! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop!" She said, smiling brightly. I smiled back.

"Ino, right?" Her eyes brightened enthusiastically.

"Yes! You're the medic that healed my team about a month ago!" I smiled.

"Yes, Saki. Can I ask you a favor?" She nodded. "Can you help me find a flower that says thank you?" She grinned.

"Of course! Well, hmm…a pink rose can say thank you, Hydrangea can also mean thank you…" She paused, and looked like she was thinking. Not less than a second later, she looked like she remembered. "Cameilla mean thank you too."

"Can I have Cameilla sent to the Uchiha household? I'd also like to write a note, too." She looked surprised. "Mikoto Uchiha sent me flowers, I'd like to return the favor."

"Oh yeah! She sent you Hydrangea's! You saved her son! It's all around town. I heard that you beat senseless! Did you? What was it like, fighting against two ninja to save Itachi-san?" I laughed nervously.

"I was just doing my job, I'm a medic, I like to make it a habit to not let my fellow ninja comrades die." She laughed.

She looked a little disappointed I didn't have an amazing story. "That's true! I'll be right back. Here's some paper and a pen." The paper was small, which made me feel relieved. If there was a lot of room, I'd feel like I had to write a lot, and truth be told, I wasn't used to writing thank you letters.

_Mikoto Uchiha, thank you very much for the flowers. They are very beautiful and I look forward to planting them. But you did not have to send me them, I was just doing my job. I hope that you and your family fares well, Saki Ito._

She came back with red and pink. "Red or Pink?" I smiled.

"Pink, please." She grinned.

"They're softer, aren't they?" I nodded.

She did up the purchase and I gave her the money. "When would you like me to send these, Saki-san?" I smiled.

"When's the earliest that you can?"

"Today, if that is what you would like."

"That would be great, thank you very much Ino. Have a nice day, and try not to end up hurt so much. As nice as you seem to be to hang around, I'd rather not see you in a hospital."

She blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"I'll try Saki-san, have a great day!"

I moved into the market, and bought some fresh fruits and vegetables. I then went to the butcher and bought pork, fish, and chicken. I then almost forgot to grab bread and milk, but I remembered last minute. And then I stopped at the weapons shop to pick up some more Kunai. I made it back to my apartment shortly after that to drop off the groceries. And then I changed into something easier to move in. I grabbed the Kunai, and slipped them into the pocket that I fashioned to my left thigh. I locked the door again, and was on my way to the training grounds. I would come back before I went to the Hokage's, that way I could change out of my sweaty clothes and grab the report.

As I neared the training fields, I noticed a girl there. She was obviously struggling. She had short pink hair and was dressed in a dress. She kept punching the dummy over and over again, and while she had incredible strength, and she was not struggling with punching, on the inside she was struggling. Her chakra was going off in uneven and uncontrollable shockwaves. It was a bad sign usually, it could mean that someone was angry, mentally unstable, or straight out dangerous, depending on the person. She simply looked like she was incredibly infuriated.

Perhaps it was the fact that I had trained incredibly hard to become a medic ninja, or perhaps the fact that I had the inability to let people who seemed to be struggling alone, but immediately I wanted to know what was wrong. It was something that ran in medics, the want even outside the job to help those who seemed to need it.

I approached the field, and waited until she stopped. Which, due to the fact she was not controlling her chakra; was soon.

She stopped, and was panting hard. Truthfully, she looked like she was holding back tears. Tears, that she refused to let fall, even though they were gathering. She wiped her eyes before they could fall and blinked repeatedly.

"Killing your chakra supply will do nothing more than make you angrier because you can't fight. Trust me, I've done it." She gasped, and whipped around to look at me. Her green eyes were wide.

"I-I—"

"It's alright; I'm not your sensei or anything. I'm not here to lecture you. But I noticed that you seemed to be…well having a difficult time." Her hands were bleeding, and she looked like a deer caught in the woods.

I stepped forward and reached for her hands. "My name is Saki. I'm a medic. Do you want me to heal these?"

She pulled back her hands nervously. She looked very embarrassed.

"It's alright, I've been in your place before." I coaxed. It was true, although, I'm pretty sure I had a completely different reason why.

"O-okay." She slowly put her hands in my opened hand. My hand was quickly enveloped in a soft green.

"What's your name?"

"S-Sakura Haruno." I smiled. I had heard of her. She was one of the best at chakra control in the previous Genin class.

"Well Sakura, you have one mean swing. I doubt that that dummy will ever see another punch after the job you did on it."

She laughed nervously, and when I was done healing her hand, scratched the back of her head.

"Y'know, you kind of remind me of me, when I was younger. Although, instead of strength, I was a hell of a lot faster. None of my teammates could ever catch up with me. Although, that was probably a good thing, since I sucked so bad at Ninjutsu."

She looked a bit surprised. "But you're a medic!" I smiled.

"I worked at it. Actually, part of the reasons I decided to be a medic was because I was determined to learn Ninjutsu." She nodded, trying to compare herself to my old situation.

I eyed her quietly scrutinizing her. What would make this girl so angry?

"Would you like to talk about it, Sakura?" She stopped, eyeing me.

"Talk about what?"

"The fact that you just beat the living shit out of that dummy. Or why you wasted your chakra so much." She shook her head slowly. "From what I've heard of you, you have chakra control, which is odd considering you just wasted it all, well, almost all of it considering you're not unconscious yet. So, tell me what's wrong." She blushed and turned away.

"Well, technically, it was a metal post. My sensei put clothes on it. He was trying to be funny. Before, anyways. But you wouldn't understand." Funny? What the hell was funny about putting clothes on a metal post. I looked at the dummy again and noticed the main colors where orange and blue. I don't want to know…

I rolled my eyes. "Sakura, trust me, you're not the only kunoichi in the village. I'm sure most of us have been where you've been. I know for sure I have."

"I find that kind of hard to believe." She muttered, looking back at me and then looking down at her feet.

"And why is that?" I ask, frowning.

"You're a medic, and you just healed my hands like it was a piece of cake."

"And it took a lot of work to get to this point Sakura. I've been training since the academy. Believe it or not Sakura; usually the one to be the worst critic is yourself."

She bit her lip. "T-this guy. I just like him so much, he's strong, he's mysterious, he's—he just won't give me the time of the day." I could see, deep beneath the pain in her eyes that this wasn't what was really hurting her; not really, anyways. And not to mention it sounded like what she said was rehearsed.

"That's not it."

"How…how do you know?" I smiled.

"I'm a medic. I have an undying compulsive need to help people. And I hate feeling like I can't." She nodded.

"Come on, we can sit together." We walked through the woods into a special spot I used to go to with Norio, Kin, and my sensei. When we were a team, at least. It had been a few years since we've met up together, at least since my sensei died.

We were silent as we took the ten minute walk. It was easy to get through, and as we walked by the trees memories slipped past my gaze. Images of my genin team. Between Kin and Norio constantly arguing about who was winning sparring, and learning (and failing at) some of my first complicated ninjutsu and taijutsu. I used to come here often to think.

I looked back at the young girl. She looked rather hopeless, as if she had absolutely no faith in who she was. It was actually a very sad sight. I turned forward and continued to pass the trees until I stopped, and faced the open meadow.

"How did you do it? Everyone just assuming you're weak, your teammates passing you over?" Her voice struck out. I turned to look at her as I began to walk down further into the meadow. "I mean, I know that a lot of people can see me as a weakling, but I don't want to be known as that anymore. I want to be a better ninja. I want to make a difference. I really do, but it's like every time I try; they just think I'm too weak."

"Well, when I was a regular ninja; up until I was fifteen, which was almost three years ago, well, this spring, it'll be three years; I just focused on the things I was good at. I was fast and had good balance. So, I focused on Taijutsu. I learned Ninjutsu that was simple, and would help me with my Taijutsu. And I had a female Sensei, so she understood where I was coming from. I was lucky. But most of all; I made sure that they knew that I could keep up with them. And I never gave up."

"But what about now, you're a medic. How'd you go from taijutsu to ninjutsu?"

"I worked my ass off to be a medic. I didn't do normal teenage stuff, I was constantly reading medic scrolls, constantly depleting my chakra until I got my medic ninjutsu down. My dad used to call me anti-social. I used to get mad at him when he called me that. But, that was years ago."

She nodded, processing this.

"Sakura, if you want to be a better ninja; forget about worrying about what others think. Forget about all of the people holding you back. If they truly do care, then they'll help you. If they don't; to hell with them. They aren't worth it. The more you let them pass you over, the harder it's gonna be to make a change."

"B-But, what do you mean forget about them; they're my team!" She looked at me frantically.

"I mean: forget about all the things they've ever done to make you feel useless. If they truly do care, then they will help you."

She looked at her hands.

"What should I do, Saki-Senpai?" I smiled.

"What makes you happy, Sakura?" She looked at me oddly, and then up at the sky.

"I don't know." I smiled.

"Sakura, find what makes you happy, and when you find it; I'll help you." I looked down at my watch. I sighed. It was nearing that time. I'd have to leave soon.

"Saki-Senpai, did you ever love one of your teammates?" I stopped, and looked at her. She was blushing.

"You're going to call me old, Sakura. And I'm going to sound like I'm lecturing you. But let me give you advice; don't fall for someone on your team, at least not now. Especially when that someone doesn't care for you the same way. And especially now, Sakura. You don't know who you are yet; you still haven't found what you want to make yourself into. Focus on yourself before you focus on somebody else, for now, anyways. You're young, you've still got plenty of life left to live." She nodded frowning.

"Now, I gotta go; Hokage-sama needs to see me. Goodbye Sakura, you should probably get some sleep before exhaustion catches up on you. Do you need to follow me out of here?" She shook her head no. "Alright, see you later!"

"Thank you, Saki-Sensei." I didn't mention the fact that she had called me 'sensei'. But I noticed it, but I don't think she did. But I could tell from the look of concentration on her face, that she was thinking about what she needed to do. She would make a good Medic.

I turned and began walking back. That had taken a bit longer than I thought it was going too. I sighed and looked down at my watch. I would have just enough time to change and get to the meeting with the Hokage if I hurry.

Quicker than I had anticipated, I made it to my spacious sized three bedroom apartment. It was too big, and I even had an office area. But I couldn't get rid of it. It was where we moved too when my mom died, and then when my dad died, I never had the heart to get rid of it.

I changed quickly and grabbed the report. I wanted to be a little early just so I could get this over faster. I had a feeling that this was going to be a pain in my ass.

* * *

I was currently standing in front of a half-drunk Hokage. "H-hokage-sama, it's not even four…" I muttered as she tipped over an empty cup. She was flushed, and looked annoyed. Her long pig-tails were pushed from the front to the back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. Now shut the hell up and hand me that report."

I walked forward and handed her the report, and took a step back. She skimmed through the short report quickly.

"What did you do to that guy?" She slurred a bit, looking up. "I had to get medical attention for his nut sack. Severly bruised. Shoulda seen the faces on Ibiki and Fugaku when I told 'em that one!" Ah, Tsunade-sama, blunt as ever.

"I kneed him." Her eye brow rose, knowing there was more to the story. I sighed heavily. "I might or might not have gathered chakra to my knee-cap before I did so." She stared at me for a few seconds before laughing so hard she choked. She put her hand up before I could help her.

"Oh, that is brilliant. I'll have to tell Ibiki and Fugaku. Oh, they will love that." She snorted, and then chugged a cup of sake. She shook her head and blinked.

"Oh, Hokage-sama, have you heard of the genin Sakura Haruno?" I asked, swaying the conversation. She stopped and looked at me.

"Yes, I've been keeping an eye on her, she seems like she has potential." I nodded.

"I have a feeling that she'll be looking for someone to teach her medical ninjustsu, soon." She nodded, and then smirked.

"What about you, Saki Ito? Do you have any plans?" I frowned, and looked at her skeptically.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" She grinned.

"Well, you've been a Chūnin for about three, four years now? And from your files, if you had not become a medic ninja, you probably would have been promoted by now…" I nod, slowly. "Do you have any life ambitions, Saki?"

"To save lives and serve my country, just as my father, and his father did…Hokage-sama." She rolled her eyes, and turned around to look out the window. The sun was taking a longer time to set, now that spring was nearing.

"You'll be eighteen in less than three weeks, Saki. You're not the best medic I have, but you're a damn good one. You work well under pressure and you're battle ready and trained. You've got potential as a teacher, too. The kids in the Genin unit look up to you; Shizune talks about it all the time. You could go any way right now. So tell me, what are your plans?"

I frowned and looked at my feet. "I—I've never really thought about it. When I was a kid I wanted to be ANBU, but that quickly changed. When I became a medic, I became it to do one thing; save lives. That's all I've ever wanted to do, really. Even if I didn't realize it at first. I don't know where I want to go in life, I'll end up there eventually." I heard her sigh, and then she turns around to look at me.

"You're getting recommendations to move up in the totem pole. So you'll—"

"Are they from the Uchiha clan?" I interrupted, and then realizing that I had just interrupted the Hokage, apologized quickly.

"Yes, some of them."

"Then I'll have to deny, Hokage-sama." Her eye brow lifted at the sound of me denying a promotion.

"And why is that?"

I sighed. "They don't know me; they don't know my skills, what I'm good at, or what I exceed in. All they know is that I saved their son and now they probably feel like they owe me. And I don't want any favors. If I get promoted, it'll be because I deserved it." She smirked.

"You've got a backbone, I like that. However, others have also recommended you." She leaned back, relaxing into the chair. It was amazing how not even five minutes ago, she was about to fall over from drinking. Now she was as serious as ever.

"Make a choice, Saki. You're on the cusp, and now its time for you to decide on whether or not you're ready to move up in the world. Dismissed." She looked down at the papers and began taking notes.

I turned and left her office; caught in a whirlwind of my thoughts. I could move from being a Chūnin to being a Jōnin? I mean, I wasn't against the notion, but I had never really thought of myself as a teacher. In fact, after I lost my sensei, I didn't think I could ever be able to possible put another person through the pain of becoming attached to a person who trains you, builds you up, and then within a flash, they're gone.

It hurt enough to loose someone on the table while you're trying to save them, but loosing someone you've become attached too, someone that you've spent time with, trained with, bonded with? It was the most painful thing in the world. I don't think I could ever put another person through that.

But then again, I had been a Chūnin for four years. My father had always said that after being in one position too long made you restless. And he was sort of right. It was why I went on so many missions. And being promoted would allow me to explore that side of being a medic-ninja, missions. I would be considered before other medics, and I would get more work hours, which was a lot better then being lonely in my large apartment.

_What should I do?_

* * *

Thank you for reading the second chapter of "A Change." And don't worry, there will be more things going on next chapter, as well as more Itachi.

Please review! It would be greatly appreciated! But still, who would you rather see in this fic, an original villain, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, or Tobi? Or maybe Tobi and the Akatsuki…?

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please Review so I can get your feedback!

Thanks!

* * *

A Change

Chapter Three

A Stroll in the Dark

* * *

I sighed heavily as Shisui continued to converse about his latest conquest. He was almost as bad as Genma. They both were constantly chasing skirts. It was a bit embarrassing, actually. Every time an attractive woman walked by, they couldn't help but watch. Instead of listening to him, I focused on continuing our walk towards the center of town. We were on our way home from training. We were also told that we would have a new recruit, and that he would be joining our team.

"Itachi you should have seen it, she was practically begging—"

"You know, Shisui," I cut in smoothly, dethatching the conversation from his conquest. "We still have yet to speak of the fact that you jeopardized the mission, and lead to me also almost getting killed. _Twice_." My friend groaned, putting a hand through his unkempt black hair, and he rolled his onyx eyes. "I saw that, Shisui."

He grinned and winked at me. I sighed heavily.

"My pa told me that Suki? Was that her name?" He frowned, tapping his index finger against his mouth.

"Saki." I provided, accepting the fact that he would avoid the situation at all costs.

"Ah, yes, Saki sent your mother flowers. Wonder why?" He winked at me, again.

"My mother sent her flowers in thanks; she sent flowers back with a note telling her not to worry. Why is it that you must make something small into something so big?" He smirked, and my relaxed facial expression turned cold at his innuendo. "Act your age, Shisui. Please."

"I am, I am! It's not my fault you have no sense of humor!"

"If you weren't so perverse to growing up, then you would understand that I do not appreciate your 'humor' when we are talking seriously."

"Ah, get the stick out of you're a—" He stopped, and stared a head, his eyes narrowing at the sight of someone. His eyes widened in a sort of realization. "Hey, that's her!"

"That's who?" I asked, turning to follow his gaze. It leads to a young woman, with black hair. Her forehead protector was positioned on her forehead, with bangs falling over it, and she had a single braid that was lying on her left shoulder. She was below average height, probably by at least three inches. She was wearing a Konoha flak jacket and underneath it mesh. From the looks of it, under the mesh she was wearing bindings. Other than that, she looked like an everyday female ninja, albeit an attractive one. She was walking with Kurenai, and standing next to each other, they could be mistaken for sisters, with the dark hair, pale skin, and uniform. They were both smiling and laughing.

"That's Saki Ito, the one that saved your useless life and crushed a guy's nuts in the process." I resisted the urge to flinch. I could only imagine how painful that must have been. "And that's why I said I'd never cross her," he was smirking. "Come on, didn't you say that you wanted to apologize?" I had inkling that he could care less on whether or not I apologized, he simply wanted to see the feisty kunoichi. I followed him none-the-less as we crossed the street, and as we got closer, we could hear their conversation.

"So you're going back to work in the hospital tomorrow?" Kurenai asked. I also noticed that Saki's eyes were a bright blue color, contrasting her dark hair and pale skin. She was also more attractive up close. She was fair skinned and had wide, intelligent eyes. The closer I got to the two of the kunoichi the more I realized that close up, they looked almost nothing like each other. Kurenai's wild hair was lighter than this younger girl. This girl was also slimmer, more petite, although she had a bit of shape. She also seemed more outspoken.

"Yeah, I get to work with the little twerps again. But then again, I'd rather work with them then the Jōnin or ANBU members, they scare easier, which means that they're easier to handle. And they don't cuss at you when they have gaping holes in their body and are wondering why they can't go home."

Kurenai laughed, and then noticed us.

"Kurenai-Sempai! You're lookin' good." Shisui looked incredibly comfortable. Saki noticed me, and tensed slightly, and then frowned at Shisui. "Hey, Saki Ito. I had to find your name because you didn't tell me, however, I've got to say, it does suit you."

"Shisui Uchiha." She paused and acknowledged me. "Itachi Uchiha." I gave a slight tilt of my head. She pursed her lips and continued to frown at Shisui.

"We missed you! So we came to say hello." I frowned at Shisui. "Saki, I know we got off on the wrong foot—" She rose an eye brow. "But I'm sure that we can play friends!"

I turned to Shisui, wondering what he had done.

"He tried to read your file over my shoulder, and also walked in on me incapacitating those ninja, and just stood there and watched." He pouted.

"You were almost done taking them out!" She rolled her eyes.

I turned to her. "Thank you, for saving me Saki-san." I said, before I forgot or before I had to drag Shisui out of here. He was too much of a flirt, and she didn't seem to be accepting of his antics. She rolled her eyes.

"I try and make it a habit to save the people in my care. I don't take well to loosing patients. I did for you what I would have done for any other person." I smiled.

"Well, thank you none-the-less." She shifted awkwardly and looked at a passive looking Kurenai.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…" She muttered. "Uhm, I've got to go… I've got things to do tomorrow." I nodded, and smiled. Kurenai told her that she would see her later.

Shisui leaned into my side. "Yo, Mr. suave, ask her if she would mind if you walked her home. I think she likes you a lot more than she likes me, which is odd, since I'm amazing." I scowled at him and then turned and nodded at Saki.

"Have a nice night, Saki-san."

A bit of color flushed to her cheeks. "You too…Uchiha-san." She nodded at Shisui and scolded him suspiciously as he winked. I nudged him and scowled. He just smirked and watched as she walked by. Kurenai eyed us both, and then shook her head.

"I don't even want to know…" She turned and walked away.

He watched as she walked away.

"Can you think with the head on your shoulders, please?" He turned and looked at me with somewhat of a surprised look of appreciation.

"So that's what it took, a feisty woman to take the stick out of your—" I walked away before he could finish his sentence.

He jogged to catch up with me, and continued to smirk as we neared the compound, the sun beginning to set, casting dark shadow over the night.

"Hey man, if you want a go at her, I'll back off." He was smirking, amusement clear in his eyes. "I mean, it's not every day that Itachi Uchiha finds himself attracted to someone of the opposite gender, at least not since…well, y'know. I was starting to think you were gay!"

* * *

(2 days later)

"Hey Saki, you getting off work?" I turned and nodded, smiling at Sanae and Ren.

"Yeah, It's way passed my bedtime." It was true, it was already 2:15 in the morning. We had some weird hours lately, I don't really know why, though. It was probably because they were getting ready for the huge Spring Festival in two weeks. It would be the first Spring Festival for many with a new Hokage, which would be very interesting. Truth be told, I could hardly remember Konoha's Yellow Flash, but the legends following in his legacy were enough to make me eternally respect him.

I continued to pack up my things as I heard a giggle. I turned to see Ren, who was conversing with Sanae who had just gotten back to work, and pretty loudly. Ren ran her hand through her dark hair and twisted it, blushing. I frowned, and saw Sanea fix her high pony-tail.

"He's so gorgeous, but he doesn't want a relationship. That is fine with me, 'cuz the sex is fantastic. Shisui Uchiha definitely held up to my expectations." I turned away, trying not to grimace. He was too immature and too flirty for my tastes, and I seriously did not want to hear about how good he was in bed.

I grabbed my duffle back and turned around to walk past the girls, who I waved a goodbye to. I walked out of the medium sized lounge, sighing with relief that I was no longer in those form-fitting dresses they required, but in sweat pants and a sweater. It was still a bit chilly, as it was nearing the beginning of spring.

But that relief faded quickly, as a rumbling in my stomach hit my ears. I sighed, and realized quickly that if I went home now I would be too lazy to make anything, but that I had brought my wallet.

Deciding that it would be best to just go to a restaurant instead of going home and not eating, I turned down a main street, choosing a small Ramen shop. It wasn't my favorite, but Ichiraku's wasn't open at two in the morning. So, this shop would have to do. I slipped in through the side door and moved to the front counter where I was greeted by the cook.

I ordered Jiro Ramen, and sat down on the stool and waited. He gave me a cup full of tea, and then went off to help the other customers. I began zoning out, focusing on what I would have to do tomorrow when I go into work at ten. I was going to have a short, six hour shift that is unless someone else called in sick. But that would be rare, considering everyone is trying to get extra hours in before the Spring Festival. I would probably take a shift that day; considering I hadn't gone since my mom died.

After that my dad just didn't really make me go to the festival's anymore, since there are one for each of the seasons, as well as new year's. And truth be told, it just wasn't the same without her.

The chef came back and placed the Jiro in front of me, I nodded and gave a small smile and a thank you.

"What would you like, sir?" I peeked beside me, to see none other than Itachi Uchiha sitting beside me. The tall pale man brushed his long black hair past his shoulder. He was dressed in a navy blue shirt and grey pants. My throat tightened and I took a small sip from the tea placed next to my bowl of Jiro Ramen.

"I'll have Miso Ramen, thank you." He nodded and handed him a cup of tea. He sat down, obviously trying not to openly notice me.

I turned to look at him fully as he was settling in his seat.

"Hello, Uchiha-san." He turned and smiled softly, nodding.

"Just get out of work?" He asked, looking up and down at my clothes.

"Yeah, these are more comfortable than a dress." He chuckled, nodding. "You just get off of a mission?" He shook his head.

"No, training with a new recruit." He explained.

"Ah." ANBU recruits usually train at night, as many of their missions are at night.

"How's the hospital?" I sighed.

"Crazy hours because of the Festival and not to mention the flu going around. I had a twelve hour day today and yesterday, and then tomorrow I'm _supposed_ to have a six hour day." He chuckled.

"Good luck with that." I smiled.

"Any more assassination attempts?" I asked, trying to make small talk instead of being awkwardly sitting next to each other. He chuckled as the chef placed a bowl in front of him. We both began eating.

"No, although my mother is constantly fretting all over again." I laughed, and we ate. We finished quickly, but continued to talk. It was relatively things that kept us from being silent.

"Thanks for the flowers, by the way. My mother was shocked." I shook my head.

"It was nothing. Actually, your mother was the first person to ever actually send me flowers. It was nice of her, she really loves you." He smiled and nodded, and I yawned. Blushing, I apologized. "Sorry, I've been up since ten. And I got to go home to sleep for tomorrow."

"No, it's fine, you work at a hospital, I understand." The chef came over as I went to pull out my wallet. "No, I've got it." He pulled out his own wallet.

"You don't have to do that, really."

"No, it's fine. I've got it." Itachi said, waving his a at me and giving the chef money to cover the both of our tabs. "I'll walk you home." I blushed. "And before you say anything, I'm persistent. Besides, you might just fall asleep on your way home." I smiled, shaking my head.

We both left the small shop, slipping into the main street. "What exactly do you do, in the hospital?" He asked, calmly.

I shrugged as we rounded a corner, walking from the opposite end of my street. "Mostly I do first aid with the genin. Hokage-sama has required it lately after Genin come home from missions to make sure that they haven't picked up any diseases, and to heal any serious wounds. Most of the time I just patch up small wounds. Lately, though, I've been giving out vaccines. But I've also been taking up a few shifts. Like when you were in the hospital. Now, I'd ask you, but ANBU members are generally very vague." I looked up at him, to see him smirk a bit.

"Good decision." He said, chuckling deeply. "Do you go on any missions?"

I shrugged. "I'm a battle-ready medic, since I'm also trained as a regular ninja more so than the other medics, but since there aren't a lot of people who are trained to work with children as of now, and the fact that the flu is going around, they need me in the hospital." He nodded.

"Do you miss going on missions?" He asked, and I slowed down as we came closer to my apartment complex.

"Kind of, although, it's not really the same anymore. I usually hang back instead of actually going into action." He nodded.

"You enjoyed fighting?" I shook my head.

"I enjoyed not feeling like I had to watch my comrades be struck down and having to stay back and watch as it happened." I corrected.

He nodded. "One of the horrible things about being a medic…" I nodded.

"Thanks, for the dinner, which you didn't have to do—and walking me home, which you also—"

"Didn't have to do. I know, I wanted to." I rolled my eyes.

"But thank you. This is my stop. I'd invite you in, but its two thirty in the morning and my place is a mess." He laughed.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Saki."

"It was nice seeing you too, Uchiha-san." I said, turning away and beginning to move towards my apartment.

"Itachi, Saki." I turned back around, and bit my lip, holding back a smile.

"Itachi," I repeated, testing it out on my tongue. "Have a good night."

He smiled, and pushed his long black bangs past his eyes. "You too."

I waved as I entered the building.

* * *

I turn and walk away from the small apartment complex. This apartment was known to house mostly families, which was odd.

"What was that?" I stopped, and sighed heavely, immediately knowing who the voice belonged too.

"It was nothing, Shisui." I noticed my father's chakra along with Shisui, and I turned around to see them both together, which was also odd. But not very odd as they were working together to work out the kinks of the new recruits in the Military Police Force. But at two thirty in the morning?

"Who was that?" My father asked, eyeing me.

"Saki Ito, assassin ass-kicker." Shisui said, grinning. I sigh heavily.

"She was not what I was expecting her to look like." He said, looking towards the building.

"She just got off work." I reply.

His eye brow rose. "At this time of the night?"

"The shifts are off because of the festival." He turned and eyed me.

"Hn."

"Well, you two seemed cozy." Shisui said smirking.

"We don't have time for this; we have to be at the Hokage's tomorrow at noon. Goodnight father." He nodded as I walked past them. The last thing I wanted was them to start insinuating things.

* * *

Sorry it's been a little since I last updated (about a week) considering I posted the second chapter pretty quickly, and I'm also sorry that this one is a bit shorter. However, the next chapter will be much longer, that or I might break it into two separate parts, as it is pretty important. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this and I hope that you review! I believe that I am going to have the Akatsuki as the first villains and have Orochimaru as the partner of Kisame, but if you have another idea, perhaps an OC, inform me with information about that OC and I'll definitely put some thought into it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please Review so I can get your feedback!

Thanks!

A Change

Chapter Four

Coincidence and Torture

* * *

I slipped out of work four hours later than I thought I would, making it eight o'clock in the afternoon, light still barely peeking out. I was lucky—some of the other nurses that were forced to stay later would have to spend another three hours there. Shifts at the hospital were getting ridiculous. It's horrible. Today was absolutely and utterly horrible.

It seems like the closer we get to the Festival, the crazier it got. It was never like this last year; but then again, our Hokage wasn't assassinated last year either, and we weren't trying to up the surveillance on Orochimaru, either. Right now, all I wanted to do was get home and take a nice hot shower, parade around in a big t-shirt and eat ice-cream for the rest of the night. Today just wasn't my day.

After I was supposed to sign out, I got sent to the jōnin unit where almost all of them were too busy cussing me out because they were sick and saying that the hospital wasn't doing shit, for me to correct them and that all they needed was anti-biotic and a few days off, which they refused. These people just don't make sense to me.

Remind me again, why they were such pains in the asses? All I was trying to do was help them!

I ignored the glaring patients as I walked out of the building and into a main street where I began walking towards my apartment. Currently, I was wearing loose pants and a sweatshirt, my hair up in a messy pony-tail instead of my usual braid. That was because a patient decided to barf all over my chests, making me have to take a shower and wash my hair in stupid hand wash soap, because of the fact that they were low on shampoo and conditioner. After that I just put my hair up so no more barf would get on it. And that was just the first time. The second time I had to find an extra pair of pants and shoes. Keeping my hair up was becoming a lot more common lately. And I didn't like it. What was with people and puking on me?

I am not a happy camper, currently.

"Saki?" I stopped from my mental rant to turn and face Itachi Uchiha, he was smiling at me, holding two grocery bags.

I blinked lightly and eased up my glare to give a half-hearted smile. "Uchiha-san."

"_Itachi_, remember?" He corrected calmly, holding back a smile.

I laughed a bit. "Yes, Itachi. Odd seeing you here." I looked around and noticed that the streets were slowly losing its occupants as parents called their children in for dinner, and the sun was slowly beginning to set over the horizon. It was getting closer to sundown.

It really was odd seeing him, though. I've seen him more in the past week than I have my own old teammates in the past six months.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it is. How was your day?" I frowned.

"Long and horrible. I had to work four extra hours. And I had uncooperative patients." I explained, frowning.

He cringed. "Sorry." I shrugged.

"It's not your fault, how was your day?" He shrugged.

"Alright, although I won't be here for a couple of days—I've got a mission so these coincidental meetings will have to put on hold." I nodded, and realized quickly that there might be a hidden reason behind him telling me this. But perhaps that was because I was raised by a man who taught me to be cautious of men my age and older…

"Well, try not to get killed. I saved you for a reason." He smirked, and laughed. I ran a hand through my loose bangs, pushing them back.

"I'll try, promise." I smiled lightly.

"When are you leaving for your mission?"

He turned to look at me, his onyx eyes boring into my blue ones. His dark hair looked perfect and I was a bit jealous, as mine had been washed with hand soap. He smiled, and I was beginning to fear that the only real reason he actually wanted to talk to me was because I saved his life.

"Half-an-hour. I've got to go back to the complex now actually. You mind if I walk with you? Your apartment is on the way." I smiled.

"Yeah, sure." He slipped his hands into his pockets and we began moving towards my apartment and the Uchiha Complex. "So what made you wait so long to go home?" I ask, turning to look at him. He shrugged.

"My mom needed some things for the house. I offered." I frowned. "She doesn't know yet that I'm going on a mission. And besides, it's not exactly uncommon."

"Was she a shinobi?" He nodded. "Ah, that explains it." I reply, looking forwards and our leisurely walk become somewhat slower.

"What about your parents?" My throat tightened a bit.

"My mom died when I was young. She was a civilian. My dad died when I was fifteen. He was a shinobi. He was in the ANBU when he was younger, actually." I reply, turning to him and smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I shrugged.

"I've moved on. One day I'll get to see them, but hopefully not anytime soon."

He nodded, and as we neared my apartment, we came to a stop. He looked forward towards where he should continue walking.

"Be safe, I don't feel like having to take extra hours to save your ass, Itachi." He chuckled, and turned back to return my gaze.

"You too, Saki. Stay safe." I smiled again, and fidgeted awkwardly as he didn't move.

I bit my lip and looked back up at him. "Well, bye, Itachi." I swallowed, and he nodded.

"Goodbye, Saki."

* * *

{Forty Minutes later}

"Let's move out," a deep, detached voice commanded.

"Hai."

A knock on the door roused me from watching TV. I sighed, and stood up, padding softly across the hardwood floor and to the front door. I looked through the peep hole to see Kurenai, and I immediately unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, moving a bit to the side so she could come in.

"I've got some news, actually. I've been hearing some rumors." I looked at her confused as she walked past me and took of her shoes and placed them on my welcome mat. She looked different today, actually. Her hair was pulled out of her face and she was wearing civilian clothes.

"Rumors? About what? And Who?" I asked, gesturing her into the kitchen. I started a pot of tea and she sat down at the wood table. It was a familiar feeling, having her in my apartment. Even though she was ten years older than me, I had gotten pretty close with her after my sensei died. She was one of my sensei's old friends from the academy, since she graduated when she was twelve, and Kurenai graduated when she was nine.

She looked up at me, her unique and red eyes watching me suspiciously. "Apparently, Itachi has a girlfriend." I frowned.

"He does?" I asked. Who could it be? Someone from his clan? Truthfully, I can't see him dating anyone. "Who?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me. I turned and grabbed the sugar and tea cups.

"Her name is Saki Ito." I stopped, and turned, almost dropping a tea cup.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell me you were daring Itachi?" She asks me, frowning.

"Because we're not."

She sighed. "Asuma told me that Ino, his student saw you two together today; he was walking you home. And that you two were smiling and talking. I also overheard Shisui talking about you and Itachi to Fugaku."

Wow, these people apparently now more about me that I do. I mused to myself.

"Look, yesterday I got out of work really late—or early, whatever you want to call it. I was eating at a restaurant he came in, we talked and then he walked me home. We saw each other again after I got out of work and we walked home together. We aren't together, we just have been seeing a lot of each other lately, but in a non-romantic way." I turned around and poured the hot water into the cup and handed her everything she'd need. I then sat down next to her and ran a hand through my long dark hair. I had taken a shower right after I had left Itachi at the front of my building, which was about an hour ago.

"Well, you realize that he is getting to the marrying age in the Uchiha Clan?" I froze and turned to look at her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask her, frowning.

She sighed heavily, and leaned forward. "Look, I know that I might seem like an over protective friend, but I've been hearing around town that Fugaku Uchiha has been looking for a suitor for him, and he's been denying every single one of them. You are the first girl that is apparently gaining his fancy. It's all over town." I stared at her.

"I've been with him four times, once, he was unconscious and someone was trying to kill him. Three times I've seen him while he was awake, one, it was for less than five minutes. And seriously, how the hell do these people find this stuff out so quickly?" I ask.

Her eye brow rose. "He's the heir of the Uchiha clan; he's good-looking, strong, and a gentleman. Of course girls are going to stalk them."

I looked at her oddly. "I thought girls only liked douche bags that made them feel like shit and degraded them." She smirked.

"Yes, but he's too handsome to pass up. Not to mention the fact that of the security in being the wife of the heir of the Uchiha clan." She had a point, he was incredibly good-looking. Although, wife of the heir seemed too complicated with too many rules.

"So…why are you telling me all this?" She looked down at her cup for a while, and there was silence, until she seemed to find her voice.

"Look, I know that this may seem…like I'm stepping over boundaries. But I don't think…that you should continue to see him without finding out what he really wants. If he wants to just be friends, like you seem to see it as, then you know. But with the whole he coming of age to marry…you can never be too careful." I sighed heavily.

"I know that you just want to protect me, but don't worry. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I'm not interested in getting married or starting a family, hell, I don't even know if I want to ever get married or have kids. What is going on between Itachi and I is nothing serious, we just happen to talk whenever we see each other." She leaned back and watched me seriously.

"But you are admitting that there is something." I tightened my jaw.

"I don't know, we've barely talked. But if there were, why are you so against it? I mean, you know me, I'm not ready for that and I won't ever let anyone push me to do anything I'm ready for." She stared at me, frowning. "Is this about me getting that promotion? Because a few Uchiha's sent in recommendations? Look, I didn't tell them too and I don't even think I will."

She sighed and leaned forward. "Look, I didn't want to tell you anything…but there's been talk among the higher ups…" My eyes narrowed, and I stared her down, not speaking. "They've been saying that the only reason you're getting promoted is so that you can be a Jōnin, before the Uchiha clan ties you down to Itachi and get you married and then retired." I scowled. "You know what happened with Mikoto, as soon as it was decided that she was going to marry Fugaku, she was forced to retire. They're saying that they're going to do the same to you."

"Look, I'm not with Itachi, and even if I was, my personal relationships are septerate from my business relationships. The only reason I'm debating on actually denying the promotion is because a few Uchiha's recommended me. The last thing I want is a pity recommendation. But the Hokage has also said that there were others. But they wouldn't know that because they only see what is on the surface. They can go fuck themselves if they have a problem. I am not going to let them hinder my decisions in my personal life. And I will not, under any circumstance, marry any man because someone else wants me too. And who the fuck is coming up with these _ridiculous_ stories?" She laughed quietly and the tension faded.

"I don't know, but you'd be surprised how many men actually talk shit, but hey, I've got to go. Thanks for the tea."

"Got a date with Asuma?" I asked.

She turned and scowled at me, and then flicked my hand as I stood up. We both laughed.

I showed her out, and sighed heavily.

I didn't think that Itachi even wanted a relationship but why the hell is everyone talking about this? Why are they all worried about everything that has absolutely nothing to do with me?

Ugh, I need to go to bed.

* * *

{6 hours later; 3:17 A.M.}

**(WARNING: In the Next Section is a gruesome scene, but it is important. Sorry if it's a bit too gruesome.)**

I could feel my sleep slip from my grasp, and suddenly, I was completely awake, eyes closed, and gripping a kunai under my pillow. There was a creek in the floor board, and I sat up incredibly fast, flinging the kunai at the noise with precision, only to hear it deflect. I turned on the Light quickly as soon as I throw the kunai, and grabbed another, and then came face to face with three ANBU members.

"What the hell?" I hissed, breaking my defensive pose. "Haven't you ever heard of the front door?" I asked, trying to calm down my hurried heart.

"Saki Ito, you are needed at the Hospital. We are here to deliver you personally." My heart was slowly coming to a slower beat, and I put down the Kunai. The three ANBU members were tall, lean and staring at me.

"Why?" Their leader took a step forward.

"We cannot divulge that information as of now, please, get dressed and meet us in your living room. We need to leave quickly." I frowned, and realized quickly that I was wearing only a long t-shirt that stopped mid-thigh and my hair was a mess.

"Fine." They left the room and I got dressed quickly, not bothering with even trying to put on my bindings and putting on my flak jacket to cover my bare stomach. I threw my hair up in a messy braid and pulled on pants, stumbling as I tripped over my shoes. I grabbed them and slipped them on and moved to grab my keys. I walked through the doors and stopped to stare at them.

The middle one, seemingly the Captain of the group motioned me closer, and I did as he commanded. He touched my bare arm and made a hand signal, and suddenly I was in the middle of an autopsy room, face-to-face with Shizune. She didn't look very happy.

I frowned and stepped forward.

"What is it?"

"What is happening now is not to leave this room. You were not here, and you know nothing." I nod firmly. "Follow me." I did, and she led me into the back room, with five different men, or at least I think they were. I swallowed to keep from puking, looking at the mutilated bodies. The flesh of the bodies was shredded, covered in blood.

"My god…" I muttered, stepping forward to one of them. Even their faces had been shredded, skin into small individual ripped pieces dried blood and even a bit of puss underneath the shredded skin. It looked like it had been healed a bit, but just enough to keep them alive, but I couldn't detect any chakra.

"A new enemy has been discovered, they are the Akatsuki. We now they work in groups and even some of the partner's names, but not all. These men, along with two others who are currently being treated by Tsunade, came face-to-face with a group of them. We need to know how they were killed, and if they used anything else, and if you can identify them. You were Fumio's top student. He is the best Medical Examiner. He is currently abroad, but on his way here. You are the second best. We need you to perform an examination so we can—"

"Profile the Akatsuki member." I reply. I gulped. "Look, I worked under him as a medic, not a medical examiner, and I haven't ever even examined a body. I've only watched…"

"You trained under the best, you had to learn something." I bit my lip. "Do you know how to perform an examination?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you could find someone bet—"

"Do it and do it quickly. I will help you. The Hokage is currently healing two other victims who were found alive." I nodded, and immediately changed into protective clothing.

Thoroughly but efficiently I began going over the bodies, the ANBU members standing next to me.

"This one is a young boy, about eighteen or nineteen."

"How do you know?" Asked one of them. I opened the boy's mouth, showing wisdom teeth that were beginning to grow. "Wisdom teeth begin to grow between ages 18-25." I looked down and continued to check his arms. I frowned. "He was tortured; for more than a few days. Look at these wounds; they had begun to heal, look at the puss under the skin." I said. I looked up at Shizune. "Do you see this?" I asked, she frowned, and leaned forward, seeing the orange liquid mixing with the puss and blood, only it was separated.

"Is it poison?" She asked, frowning.

"Grab that syringe over there." I told one of the ANBU. He handed it to me and I took traces of the odd liquid. "Look at the other victims, if its consistent then you better run this and tell the Hokage, if it's anything deadly, we need to find a cure, now." I reply and I placed the syringe down and walked over to the other bodies, noticing that they all had it. "Damnit, one of you, get me a small blood sample from a clean body; we need to see if this is poison."

The leader went over to a freezer and grabbed a sample. Shizune was grabbing multiple samples of the thing. I blood and put a small sample on a slide and then injected the orange liquid into it. I then looked at the blood. I watched as it attacked the blood cells and quickly neutralized the blood, and then slowly the blood began to dissipate. "Shizune, you need to find a cure for this; it's a poison. One of you ANBU members notify the Hokage and inform her that they are poisoned and the Poison attacks blood cells, tell her to put them on bags of blood. But that won't last long, it looks like the blood it comes in contact with…dissipates somehow."

"Hai." One of them disappeared and I looked at Shizune who was flying out of the room towards the botany room. I walked back to the body and moved back to the body.

I began stripping the body, and grabbed a camera, and took shots of the body. I went over all of the wounds of the young boy, and while some of the wounds were healing, a lot of them weren't, saying that he had been killed shortly after being inflicted with them. When I was done going over the body, I grabbed a scalpel and made a Y-Incision. I pulled and muscle away from the bone, and I heard a groan from behind. I turned and faced one of the ANBU members.

"This is a warning; the next steps are going to be disgusting. You don't have to watch, and there's a trashcan next to you, I won't watch." I turned back and finished pulling the skin and muscle from the bone. Then I grabbed the shears and cut the bones, and then I heard someone puke. I continued breaking the ribs, until the entire chest cavity and organs were exposed. I began placing them in containers and then placed them in the cooling room. I took a few minutes to write notes on what I was doing and what I had discovered so far. I then moved and towards the head of the young boy.

"Look away, I'm about to take his brain out of his skull."

"Holy shit…" One of them muttered.

"In the next room, there is water bottles." I reply, and then began cutting just below his ears and along the base of his neck, and then I pulled the skin over his head. I grabbed a saw and looked up at them.

"I think you know what's going to happen next." One of them left just as the other appeared.

"The Hokage has done as you have said, one of them is dead and now she is focusing on the other. Shizune is working on a cure as we speak." I nodded, and turned on the saw and cut a line through his skull. Using a chisel, I separated the skull cap from the skull, and then pulled the brain out. I placed it in a bucket and then began examining it. From the looks of it, the kid died before the poison could get to his brain. I wrote this down quickly.

"You can tell the other one that I'm done cutting his body apart." I told them, and walked by one of the bodies, and then stopped suddenly, and turned to look at the body. I placed the brain down on a sterile table. I put on clean gloves and then walked forward towards the unrecognizable body. I pressed the skin down, making the skin flat, and puss excreted from the wound but I saw what I had seen.

"Oh my god…" Suddenly three ANBU members were at my side.

"Orochimaru…did this?" I asked quietly.

On the boys neck was a curse mark. And I turned to the Captain.

"You need to tell Shizune this, we have many of his poisons on hand, she might be able to find a consistency. You also need to tell the Hokage that Orochimaru is involved with the Akatsuki."

"Go." The captain commanded, and in seconds they were gone.

"Finish the Autopsy," he commanded. "Work on this one next." I nod, and turn as the sliding doors open to a frazzled looking Fumio. His red hair was spiked in different directions, his mismatched eyes darting around.

"Sorry I'm late, actually…I'm early. Those stupid officials and their idiotic ideas about what they can—"

"Fumio, focus." I commanded.

He turned to look at me, eyes wide and he tilted his head. "Ah, my best student. The one who is refusing to take that promotion because the Uchiha's were the ones who sent in the promotions. The one who apparently, according to all of these rumors that are floating around, is romantically involved with Itachi—"

"Fumio! Grab a body, and start working. And I am not romantically involved with Itachi Uchiha and I'll talk to you later about that, now move!" He grinned at me, and moved on to a body.

I looked at the ANBU member who was staring at me, and I could feel my eyes narrow. Instead of saying anything, I moved on and began finishing my work.

When I finished all of my work, I sighed heavily.

"The boy died from blood loss caused by the poison and the weapon that caused those wounds. He also suffered. A lot." I declared.

Suddenly Shizune walked into the room with an ANBU member.

"Burn the bodies, separately. The poison is contagious and it can be absorbed into the skin as well as through the air, how the hell that bastard figured that out, I do not know considering that it attacks the circulatory system. I have a cure. We have enough information. When you burn the bodies, come here. But before you do that, take dental records."

We moved quickly, numbering the urns and records, and then burned the bodies.

When we were done, Shizune gave us each a shot.

"Go straight to the Hokage's office and you two will be de-briefed." I nodded. "You three can go home, this mission is cut short, and you will get debriefed tomorrow. Saki, you have tomorrow off." I turned and nodded at her. The ANBU disappeared.

"Tsunade is pissed…" Shizune muttered.

"Is the other one alive?" I asked her.

"Yes, he's in critical condition, but he's stable. Right now he has five medics healing him." I frowned.

"Do they need help? I've still got a decent amount of chakra?" She shook her head.

"No, we need to go to the Hokage's office and tell her what you found."

Fumio and I both changed out of our clothes and into cleaner ones without blood covering them, and then followed Shizune out of the hospital and to the Hokage's building.

Fumio looked at me from the corner of his eye. He was an odd person, prone to rambling. He also hissed and barked at people that he did not like.

We both new that Tsunade-sama was not going to be happy, not at all. In fact, she was probably going to be pissed. When we rounded the corner to her room, bit my lip and swallowed down my nerves as we neared her door.

We entered the room to see a Tsunade who was drinking heavily. She slammed the cup down and glared at the wall across from her.

"Report." She spat angrily.

I gulped. "The boy died from lack of blood due to the wounds and that poison. The weapon that was used actually seemed to completely shred skin in a way that I've never seen before. Most of them were tortured, as some of the wounds seemed like they began to heal and they also had traces of healing, but no chakra traces where left. Almost all of them were under the age of 25. We have their dental records and have burned the bodies. I also took several more traces of the poison for further analysis. The weapon was not Orochimaru's style, but the poison was. The boys were all Ninja, and one, as you know had a curse mark." I paused, and motioned for Fumio to continue.

"The boy was killed by the curse mark. It also didn't help that poison and all of those wounds were inflicted. But technically, he was killed by the curse mark. At least before lack of blood could." His eyes were darting around the room; he was always paranoid. It was part of the reason he was never able to be a ninja; he was too jumpy. However, it also meant that he picked up on things while autopsying.

"They were kept alive for a reason. But what that reason was, we do not know. But it had to be important for them to go through all that." I finish.

"Most importantly," Fumio started. "They were tortured through extremely painful ways, showing that whoever did this, wanted to inflict as much pain as they could. Even if it was unnecessary." He was moving around a bit, tapping his foot and began getting uncomfortable. I turned to face a depressed looking Tsunade. She didn't look very happy, and truthfully I couldn't blame her.

"So," I started. "Whoever has done this has sadistic tendencies and shows no remorse or empathy. A bad combination for us."

Tsunade nodded. "Everything you've seen tonight, everything you've learned, is not to ever leave your mouth. Everything that is going on is now top secret. You will be contacted further on for any other help. Also, Fumio, you can return tomorrow if you so wish. But you are dismissed. Saki, I have to speak with you." Fumio nodded and bowed, and then darted from the room. Being in a room full of ninja's made him increasing jumpy, and it was hard enough to get him to train me being a ninja. How he was a Jōnin I would never understand.

I turned back to the Hokage and waited for her to speak. She turned around and looked out her window.

"Have you thought about that promotion?" She asked. I gulped.

"Yes, I have." I reply, quietly.

"And?" She returned.

"I…I would like to know who exactly sent in recommendations." She reached over to her left and grabbed a file. She held it out and I walked forward and grabbed it with a thank you. I looked through to find three letters. The first was from Shizune, the second from a doctor nin at the hospital, and one from Fugaku.

I gulped, and placed the file back down on her desk from where she picked it up.

"Hokage-sama, do you think that I am ready?"

She turned around and looked at me.

"You graduated from the Academy with top scores. However, you had a lot of difficulty with higher level Ninjutsu. To work around this, you dedicated yourself to Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Then, you received a huge blow when your Sensei was KIA, and you, unable to heal her, blamed yourself. You dedicated yourself to learning Medical Ninjutsu, even though you were horrible at it. So, instead of trying to learn it from a Ninja standpoint, you went looking for a medic who was brilliant, yet practically a crack head—Fumio. You learned different ways to master Ninjutsu and managed to do so in less than a year. You are a wonderful leader, children love you, and you get the job done. You are ready. Whether or not you believe it yourself, you are."

She was silent as I looked down at the ground. I closed my eyes and I could see her, blood covering her usually pristine white hair, life draining from those blue eyes.

_"Don't let anyone put you down, Saki. Especially yourself."_

When I opened my eyes I noticed the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. A new day had started.

"I'll do it. I'll take the promotion."

* * *

"Itachi?" My father asked. I turned around and noticed he looked like he had just woken up. "What are you doing back so early?" He demanded, frowning.

"We found what we were looking for earlier than we expected. The mission ended early." I replied calmly. He nodded.

"Where are you going now?" He asked.

"To bed." I replied simply.

He nodded, but turned to look over at the beginning of the forest. Over the tips of the trees the sun was beginning to peak over and spill into a golden hue.

"I heard that you saw Saki Ito, today." I sighed heavily.

"Don't, father." His eyes narrowed.

"I'm getting older, son. You have to be ready to take over for me. You need a wife to do so." I sighed heavily.

"I'm eighteen. I'll find a wife when I'm ready." I replied, running a hand through my hair irritably.

"We'll talk about this later, Itachi. Dismissed." I didn't say anything, just turned to leave.

My father would not shut up about me getting married, and I was anything but ready. I have neither the time nor patience to look for someone who would understand why I am the way I. The only woman I have talked to, is Saki. Although, perhaps that would be a bad idea. She would probably think it is because of the fact that she saved my life. And she also seems to cherish her life as a Ninja. Having to give up that life to marry into a powerful clan and then bear and raise children would probably disgust her.

For now, I would avoid my father at all costs until I found someone myself, instead of someone that my father has picked for me.

* * *

Well, I finished this earlier than I expected! I was prepared to finish it tomorrow, but I had some extra time:)

Alright, well this Chapter went onto 10 pages (just barely, but hey! That's alright), whereas it usually only goes onto 5 or 6. But this was important, as it signals the beginning of the Akatsuki as our main antagonists as well as the pressure Itachi is being put through to find a wife. And yes, Sasuke has the curse mark, only since his family is around he has something to hold onto, however, Naruto is still going to be trained by Jiraiya, and I still am debating on whether or not I should have Sasuke ask his brother to train him, or continue having his father train him, like he did when he taught him their signature jutsu…Anyways, I introduced more OC's, Fumio being a strange, eccentric, and paranoid old Sensei and brilliant medic and coroner. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed on what you liked and didn't like, and what you would want me to mention and I will definitely will put some thought in it, as it is a bit AU, since the Massacre didn't happen. Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please Review so I can get your feedback!

Thanks!

* * *

A Change

Chapter Five

Be my Date

(Seven Days Later)

It was seven in the morning and it was my day off. I was sipping tea and looking out my living room window. I was dressed in my training clothes, as in an hour I would be going to the training fields and be putting in some hard core training. Finally.

I had begun training the day after I had been promoted, and I was lucky. I wasn't horribly out of shape. But I had forced myself to do five hundred push-ups, two-thousand curl-ups, and then run around the village twenty times. I slept like a rock that night.

The next day, I began working on actual ninjutsu's. The day after that I went to work. Then I worked up until yesterday. Now, I had today off and then would be going back to work. Things had been relatively quiet since I took my promotion, and I hadn't heard anything from Kurenai so I figured I was good. Besides, they could fry my ass if they thought they'd make me feel any differently. If Tsunade-sama thought I was ready, then I was. They could take their gossip elsewhere.

A knock from the door pulled me from my thoughts. I turned around and padded softly across the floor and to the front door. I looked through the peep hole and saw the top of a pink head. I blinked in surprise, but opened the door and came face-to-face with Sakura Haruno.

"Hello Sakura, it's been a while. How can I help you?" I asked, smiling.

She looked determined, pink eye brows narrowed against her emerald green eyes.

"I want you to train me." I blinked in surprise, and frowned.

"I'm sorry? Can you repeat that?" She clenched her fists.

"I want to be better than I am. I know I'm strong, but I can't find my inner strength, and that's the only strength that counts. I can't just keep looking for my strength the way I am, so I'm taking your advice. I want to be a better ninja. I want to be a better person. And the only way to do that is to become what I was always meant to be; a medic. I have great chakra control, I'm intelligent, and I like helping people. This is the only way that I can do what I am meant to do. I have to become a medic! I'm sick of being weak. I'm sick of people looking down on me. I want to be a medic. I want to be strong!"

Tears had begun to build in her eyes.

"Sakura…I…I don't know if I can teach you, I learned in the most unconventional way ever. But I can teach you the basics; how to do the seals, what the body systems look like, and then I'll pass you on to another teacher. I already have one in mind. And she would love to have you as a student." I explained.

"Can you teach me all you know?" Her eyes became wide with hope, and a part of my heart broke. This little girl only wanted help, and I know I could.

"I will teach you the basics. Meet me in two hours at the training area. I'll bring you books and then I'll show you the basics, and then I'll bring you to someone who can take you on as a full time student, Sakura, this is a very hard road to follow, and there will be times you want to give up—"

"I won't give up!" She interrupted, a fire burning in her emerald eyes. "I can't, this is my only chance!"

I frowned, and sighed heavily. "Meet me in two hours, Sakura." She grinned, and turn around and ran off down the hall, and I sighed again.

The last thing I wanted now was to have a student. Now, instead of getting back in complete shape, I had to train a rug rat for a few weeks until I could get her ready enough for Tsunade, as she was interested in Sakura's development.

Great.

And now I had to look for all of the crap that I packed away a year and a half ago…

* * *

"Hey! Itachi, over here!" I turn and see my best friend, Shisui jogging over to me. I frowned as I looked at what he was wearing, or perhaps there-lack-of. He only had on boxers…in the middle of the Uchiha complex.

"Where are your clothes?" I ask, turning to face him completely.

He smirked. "Over at Ren's place. She and I spent a little…time together last night." He said, winking. I simply stared at him.

Suddenly, his face turned completely still, and his eyes narrowed.

"Your mother and Kimi's mother are working together, Itachi." I could feel a cold chill slip through my body, and I felt my eyes narrow considerably. "They want you two to go to the Festival together…"

I turned slightly away from him, and glared viciously through a tree.

"You have any ideas?" Shisui asked me, and I turned and nodded.

"Yes, yes I do." I turned and walked away.

"Care to explain?" Shisui hollered as my pace set itself to a swift walk.

"Not really." I reply, just loud enough for him to hear, apparently, because I could hear him mutter "dick" under his breath.

I smirked, and continued on my track.

* * *

I ran my hand through my hair and began placing it in a braid. I placed all of my basic books on medical training, mostly body diagrams, into a bag. Taking the last sip of my tea, I then walked over to my kitchen sink and placed it in there. Then I grabbed my bag of books and made it to the door, I opened it, to come face-to-face with Itachi, who seemed to be about to knock on my door.

"Uh…hello?" I say unsure of why he was here or how he found my apartment number, which made me think, how the hell did Sakura find out where I lived? I closed the door and he took a step back.

He smiled gently at me, and I looked at him oddly.

"Hello, Saki. How are you today?" My eyes narrowed, and I looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright I guess…" I paused. "And you?" He smiled again.

"Very well as I've found you." He said, and then ran a hand through his silky dark hair. I gulped as he looked me up and down, and then I suddenly had the urge to bolt—although it would be useless considering he was ANBU. And an Uchiha.

"I heard you got promoted, congratulations, Saki." I frowned, although he seemed genuine, I was suspicious. Something was telling me that he wanted something, and I didn't know what it was.

"Thank you…Itachi…uhm, what are you doing here?" I ask finally.

His smile faltered a bit.

"Are you going to meet someone?" He asked, his eyes narrowing just a bit. It was slight, and had I not learned from my training in being a ninja as well as a medic, I probably would not have noticed it.

"Yes…" He shifted.

"A man?" He asked, and I almost choked on my breath.

"What? No!" I said in embarrassment. "I…uh…no. I am not meeting a man. I have a genin who has asked me to train her so that she can become a medic…" I explained, stumbling on my words.

His expression loosened, and I became aware that this was his show of relief.

He nodded, and then looked like he was becoming uncomfortable.

"May I ask you a favor…?" My eyes narrowed considerably.

"You can ask…but I'm not promising anything." I reply.

He sighed heavily.

"I need your help. My father is on my case on finding a woman to marry so that I can become the head of the Clan when I get older. However, I think I am much too young for this." He paused, eyeing me. I nodded, for him to continue, however, it was reluctant. "The Festival that is coming up is meant to be the beginning of my five year training to take over as Head of the Council. This is a tradition. However, I cannot go alone. My mother is trying to pair me with a woman that I am…not to fond of, but I cannot say no unless I have a date." He finished, eyeing me expectantly.

I cleared my throat. "Itachi…you do realize that there are rumors flying around about us…right?" I asked, frowning.

"I am aware." I frowned.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Itachi, I now that you may not see it this way, but people are going to expect us to be dating, if I go with you." He smiled, suddenly.

"This," he said, "will work out well. I have something else, to ask you, Saki." My eyes narrowed suddenly, and I could feel that he was about to ask me for more that I could give.

I pulled on the handle of the bag at my side, and I could feel that the pressure I was letting through was turning my hands white. This was confirmed when I looked down. I looked back up to reassuring eyes. He took a step forward, and I took one back, but was stopped short by the door.

"I know that this is highly strange and will probably be odd of me to ask you this…but…Saki Ito?" He asked, smiling. His voice was smooth, and I could tell he was trying to convince me. I could feel my heart flutter and dread fill my gut.

"Yes…Itachi?" I asked.

"Will you…" He reached out and grabbed my hand, his calloused fingers from hard work and determination running themselves up and down my own calloused hands. Although, mine where much more femining, and dainty. His hands were noticibly larger than mine, and I became acutely aware of the height difference between us. I wasn't even five feet tall, and he was probably around five ten.

"Do me the honor…of pretending to court me?" The breath I had just taken in stopped short in my breath, and I could feel my hands begin to get sweaty.

"Uhh…"

"I get it, it is strange and I know that you are obviously uncomfortable of the talk that is flying around here. But you do not actually have to do anything more than go on a few dates with me, just for show to shut my father up. It won't be too long, just enough to quiet some of the people in my clan."

I gulped, and I bit my lip.

"Itachi… I don't know this is such a good idea, I mean, you're lying to your family and I just got promoted and I just don't think it's such a good idea…"

He sighed.

"I wouldn't be asking you this if I wasn't desperate." I looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"Geez, thanks." I shot back. He sighed.

"That's not what I meant. You are a beautiful woman, Saki. I just mean that I do not enjoy dating woman." I frowned.

"Are you…gay?" I asked. His eyes narrowed sharply.

"Have you been hanging out with Shisui lately?" My eyes began to widen as he didn't reply, and then he noticed. "No, I am not gay. It is just there are very few woman who I can tolerate." I nodded, but I could feel my mind turning away from him, in disbelief of his rebuke.

It would make a lot of sense if he was, and why he never dated.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing and his tear troughs becoming more pronounced.

"I—uh, sure?"

"I'm not gay, Saki. The women I know simply are either after my status or just want someone to protect them. They do not wish to try and be equal with me, they just play helpless drama queens."

"Ok?"

"Saki, I am not gay." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"I believe you..?" I said, raising my shoulders, laughing nervously. He glared, and then suddenly I found myself pinned up against the door behind me, and soft, warm, yet demanding lips upon my own. My eyes widened as my body began to register what was going on. He slipped a hand into my hair, just above the braid and entangled it into my tresses, tilting my head back for better access. His lips moved against mine in a tantalizing ways, and I moaned into the kiss; relaxing against his body. One would think that he would stop there—but I was sorely mistaken.

He took my moan for granted and slipped his warm muscle into my mouth, and our tongues began a wicked and sinful dance. A heat ignited in my body and slipped its way through my entire being, and my core began to heat up. His hand found its way to my hip, and I dropped the bag of books and it landed with a soft '_thud_.' My hands ran themselves up his arms and into his hair, and I arched my back and pressed my chest against his own. A quiet but heavy noise rose from his chest, and he pulled me tightly against himself, our bodies becoming tightly aligned. I nipped at his bottom lip and a soft growl vibrated against his throat. My fingers dug into his scalp, and his hand slipped under my shirt and inched towards my strapped down breast. He cupped my covered breast tightly, and a hot feeling shot to my inner core and I gasped, our mouths separating. His eyes had become hooded, and instead of stopping like we both should have, his mouth began to trail down my neck.

I let out a strangled noise and my eyes rolled back. This was pathetic; I was practically putty in his hands! But then his hand began clenching and unclenching my breast, and separating the bindings that held my chest in. My mouth fell open and a soft noise slipped from my mouth.

A door opening broke us both from our…moment of sorts. We both tore apart and Itachi was suddenly the wall on the other side. A neighbor passed by us, and looked at us both oddly, my lips swollen and my face flushed. I smiled nervously, and I did my best to calm my heaving heart.

"I—I apologize, that was out of line." Itachi said, once the other guy was gone. I shook my head.

"W-well you're not gay…" I replied weakly, not knowing what to say. My cheeks where heating up as his gaze became stronger.

"Will you do it?" He asked. And I know I should say no. I know that I should tell him that it would get too complicated and that too many feelings would get involved.

But I didn't.

"Yes, I'll do it." His eyes looked relieved, but there was hesitancy. And I knew why.

We both wanted each other's bodies, and usually, those feelings turned into something more. And something more, was something neither of us could promise.

* * *

Sorry it's been a week since I've last updated. This is probably how long it will take me from now on, since now I have a summer job and things are a bit more hectic. Anyways, it took me a bit of mind searching to find what this chapter should be written. I know where I want my story to go, but it's a bit difficult because I don't want their relationship to be rushed too fast or take too slow and I don't know all of the things that I want to put in, yet. I was going to make this longer, but I decided not to, and just leave it how it is. However, this scene and kiss was something I had been planning. This is where they begin to spend more time together and their relationship will begin to grow, along with the hesitancy that will follow with it. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please, review to tell me what you did and did not like! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please Review so I can get your feedback!

Thanks!

* * *

A Change

Chapter Six

On the Horizon

* * *

I reached Sakura twenty minutes later, and I forced all thoughts of Itachi from my mind. The last thing I needed to be thinking of was him at the moment. And the shit I was going to be in with Kurenai, when I told her was enough to worry me. I had to tell her, even if I knew what her reaction was going to be. She was going to be pissed, but I needed her help. She was older, and knew more about complicated relations with people. But for now, I had to focus on Sakura.

She was sitting perfectly still. When I apologized, she shook her head and told me that we should get started right away. I explained the scientific definition of what a medic is supposed to do. What are roles are and what we are absolutely not and what our roles could not turn into.

"Sakura, the first thing we are going to talk about is the flow of chakra through the human body." I explain, pulling out a book. I flip through the pages until I find what I am looking for. I place it in front of her, and we both sit down on the ground as I begin to explain the human body.

"The human body is a beautiful thing, and I know that sounds like a stupid cliché. It's not. When you are a Medic, you learn the amazing things that the body does on a daily basis; what it does to keep yourself alive, thriving. No body is the same; they all have their own kinks, blemishes, and quirks. It's what makes us all beautiful. As a medic, we have to be hyper vigilant to all of these differences. This is what a standard chakra flow; you may have seen one in your academy class." I explain pointing to a diagram. I turned the page to a more detailed diagram. "This is what we have come to see is more useful. It is more detailed and more correct." I looked up to see Sakura absorbing all of this information. "Now, as I said before, not all bodies are the same. Sometimes there will be a…glitch shall we say, and sometimes chakra flows differently in different people. This is something that you will be able to notice as the chakra flow might be a bit…odd. It will strike you as peculiar, and you have to be very careful, because if you do not notice this or ignore it, you could mess with their flow of chakra when you flow your own chakra into their bodies."

"So…" Sakura started. "What you're saying, is that when we push our chakra into their body, we follow their chakra systems?" I nodded.

"Yes. Medic ninja's have the unique ability to mold their chakra into a type of healing chakra. The chakras of our patients are already trying to heal their wounds, but are unable to do so because they lack the ability that we gain through training. So, we mix our chakra with theirs in order to heal them. You will notice that where ever there is an injury on a person, that is usually were a chunk of chakra is gathering, trying to heal their host."

"Host?" Sakura asked, confused.

"The owner of the chakra, the ninja. I call them a host, sorry. I should have mentioned that earlier." She shook her head.

"So, you're saying, that when I'm injured, my chakra is trying to heal me, but because it doesn't have the training needed to turn into healing chakra, it can't?" I nodded.

"Yes. Only, think of the hand seals as a trigger, and experience as the best way to make your chakra able to heal you." I explain. "You can't just do the hand seals and explain to be a master. It takes time, and patience."

She nodded, and we both stopped and tilted our heads to a cracking of a branch in the distance. We were both silent until we heard yells.

"Dobe, will you shut the hell up!" Yelled a voice, Sakura's eyes widened, and she stood up.

"Teme, go to hell!" They were quickly approaching, and suddenly they were in the small clearing we were taking up. And then Kakashi appeared behind them in a puff of smoke.

"Sakura!" Yelled a blonde boy with claw marks, and an orange jumpsuit. Next to him looked very similar to a person I was doing my best not to remember. "What are you doing here, Sensei said that you wouldn't be coming to as many training sessions because you wanted to train to be a medic. Why do you want to be a boring old medic, all they do is sit around and yell at you when you get hurt!" I saw Sakura look to me for guidance. I sighed quietly.

"Naruto," Kakashi cut in. "Being a Medic ninja is a honorable career path. They are what keeps us Ninja alive when we are close to death. And just because Sakura will be trained as a medic, does not mean she will sit around. Sakura would be a perfect Combat Medic, and this, is Saki Ito, currently a _jōnin level medic nin_. Congratulations, by the way." Blondie's eyes widened as he looked at me, obviously realizing that I had heard him and his speech on medics. I turned to Kakashi and offered my thanks.

"Wait, Ito, as in, my brothers medic?" I turned to the young Uchiha, and then realized why he reminded me so much of Itachi. He was his brother, Sasuke. That made sense.

"Yes, I am." I reply calmly. He looked at me suspiciously, but narrowed his eyes at me. Ignoring him, I turned to Sakura, and gave her a look. She sighed quietly.

"Look, we all know that I'm not as good as any of you at being a regular ninja. I'll never be. So, I'm done trying to compare myself to either of you. I want to be a medic, I want to heal people, and I want to learn to utilize my abilities in the best possible ways. This team just was never what I needed to grow into myself as a Ninja, which is why I'm looking for another way, and I've found it." She said, moving around uncomfortably.

There was a small silence, and I gave her a nod of appreciation. She smiled shakily at me.

"Well, Sakura, I know I'm leaving you in capable hands." Kakashi said cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

"B-But—"

Suddenly Sasuke hit the blonde one on the back of the head, and glared at him. I didn't react, as much as I wanted to laugh. The blonde turned and scowled at his teammate and then turned again to start.

"Sakura, we don't think that you're a bad ninja! But, if this is what you want, then go ahead!" the blonde one said, smiling brightly. I think his name was Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke said, giving her a nod.

The three of them disappeared before Sakura could say anything. She just stood there, staring out into where their bodies used to be.

"So…what now?" I knew she wasn't talking about textbooks or studying.

"You wait…You wait and see if you were meant to stay friends and be with you as you live in this world…or if they were just meant to make you stronger, push you further into life."

She looked up at the sky. The sun was in the center of it, the sky was blue, pure, fluffy white clouds floating through it. She then turned to me and nodded.

Determination rimmed her green eyes, she went back to listening to me explain the basics of the human body and the chakra system.

It was about two hours until sundown. Kurenai would probably be heading back to her apartment now. I began heading back towards her place, and began wondering how I would talk to her. I needed advice on how to keep the deal Itachi and I had as short as possible. The last thing I needed now was to be caught in the middle of a huge scandal. I wanted simplicity; and being involved with the Uchiha family was anything but simplicity.

Quickly, I made my way to Kurenia's place, and when I reached her apartment building, I went in and waved at the old landlady who was speaking with young children who lived here. I jogged up the stairs, and ignored the elevator since it was only a floor. When I got onto her floor, I noticed her door was opening.

It was Asuma standing in front of her door, almost entering. I did my best not to smirk, but he looked a bit shocked to see me.

"Hello, Saki." He said calmly, and Kurenai walked out of the door, barefooted and with a shirt.

"Asuma, you forgot this the last time you were he—" She stopped short, and her cheeks flamed when she noticed me.

"Hello. I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow." I said, thinking quickly.

"Oh, uh, no. At our regular place?" She asked, trying not to look too flustered.

"Alright, dewa mata(see you later). Goodbye, Asuma-san." I turned on my heal and walked back down the way I had come. Well, that conversation was going to have to wait until later. The last thing I was going to do was interrupt them.

Right now, I should probably be getting to my apartment to make myself food, and then I'd probably be going to bed an hour after sundown. It was probably going to take me a few hours to get to bed after the day that I had, so why make myself lose sleep?

I took my time getting home, walking around, and I stopped at a store to grab some meat for dinner. By the time I had gotten to my apartment, a half an hour had passed. Right away I went up to my apartment complex and stopped at the front desk where the secretary handed my mail to me. She smiled brightly and I thanked her and went upstairs. I froze when I noticed there were flowers on the welcome mat of my apartment. They were purple, and I couldn't identify, which was odd since I was a medic and had studied plants and flowers. I walked forward and knelt down, inspecting the flowers. They were pretty. Very bright and welcoming, but who would get me flowers? I froze, there was orange liquid seeping out of the dirt of the pot.

"Oh, _shit!_" I hissed, and unlocked my apartment door, and grabbed the plant, making sure not to touch anything, but froze when I noticed a large blue shark like mass in my apartment. It turned to look at me, and I noticed that it was a large male like figure, very large. He was taller than almost any man I had ever met. He was also blue and had a large sword on his back. I slowly placed the things I was carrying down.

"Hello…Saki…" I turned to face the man who had killed my Hokage, and started an uprising that killed hundreds of ninja and civilians.

Orochimaru.

I took a step away from the both of them, and grabbed a kunai from my weapons pouch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, my mask coming down. My eyes hardened and my guard went straight up.

Orochimaru laughed, and then licked his lips. He was a disgusting creature, and a horrible excuse of a Ninja. Who could kill their own mentor? I studied them both and I noticed their cloaks were the same. Black cloaks with red clouds. They both also had rings, but they were different colors and on different hands.

"Well, technically, we're here for the Kyuubi Container, but since you've been named as one of the top ten Medics in Kohona, we've decided to execute you, take you out of the mix, as you are now a big fish. A horrible decision, I say…you would be an excellent specimen, a very beautiful one… But first, we want to know all the information they have on the Akatsuki. And don't say that you don't know anything, because I know for a fact that you examined the bodies. ANBU members sure aren't as tight lipped as they were back in my day…"

"You really think that I'll betray my country for disgusting excuses of human lumps of flesh like you?" I spat, lifting my kunai.

"You really think that'll do anything?" Asked the blue shark-man, he was glaring at Orochimaru, but when he turned to look at me, he seemed to become feral, his mouth twisting into a smug grin. I smirked and moved my hand. An explosive tag began burning.

"Who says it's for you?" I ask, and whip it through the window and move to action, ducking from a flying hand, and then I heard the explosion and screams. ANBU members would be on their way here, I clutch my hand into a fist and force chakra into my fist and force it into the massive unsuspecting blue man. He went flying backwards, and I swung another Kunai at Orochimaru. I was lucky; they were still surprised at me throwing an explosive tag out the window. He dodged it with ease, but I was already halfway through a set of seals, I knew he would dodge the kunai, I just needed a distraction. Chakra engulfed my hands and I flew forward at Orochimaru, swinging my hands that were engulfed in a chakra scalpel. I knew that it was a dupe, so I swung my foot out in a kick, only to be caught by the real one. He smiled sadistically, his hand clawing into my foot, but I flipped myself, spinning in the air and twisting out of his hand. When I hit the ground, my foot flew out, swiping across the floor. Orochimaru simply jumped out of the way. Suddenly, seven ANBU members where in my apartment. Orochimaru and the blue guy flew out the window.

Suddenly, all of my senses began to come back to me. Realization of what had just happened hit me like a ton of bricks.

Another ANBU appeared in front of me.

"Report to the Hokage, _now_." I groaned. _What the fuck!_

I just faced a pair in the Akatsuki…and lived. I managed to make it out alive. After what they did to those boys…I lived.

I turned and like a robot, picked up my ruined groceries and tossed them in the trash and left my apartment. I needed to make sure that the civilians where safe. When I made it to the street, there was havoc everywhere, and I noticed a little boy who had gotten injured. He was crying. I walked straight over to him and leaned down.

"Hi sweetie, I'm a medic ninja, can I take a look at that?" I asked him. He put his hand out, and there was glass imbedded in it. I frowned, and gingerly began pulling out the glass quickly and efficiently. When that was done, I looked at it closely, and then did a few seals, and warm, healing chakra erupted around my hand, and his wound quickly was patched up. When I finished, I rubbed his head, and stood up to look around for any other injuries. But it seemed like everyone was in more of shock then anything.

I realized again that I had to go to the Hokage's office. I turned and I took to the ceilings, sprinting to her office as fast as I could. There were very few times when I rushed like I did, but I was at her office in no time. I reached the ceiling to be stopped by one of her guards, Genma Shiranui. He was in a defensive stance, which was unusual.

"State your business." He demanded. He must know about Orochimaru.

"I just made contact with the Akatsuki team that Orochimaru was in. I was the one who sent off that explosive tag." I said quickly. He eased up immediately, and moved away from the window, allowing me to pass. When I entered the window, Tsunade was pacing, her face was red, and her fists clenched.

Immediately, I bowed, and alerted her of my presence.

"Hokage-sama, Saki Ito reporting." She turned immediately.

"What happened?" She demanded, her brown eyes cold, irritated, and down to business.

I stood. "I entered my apartment to see a blue shark man, of sorts, and then alerted that Orochimaru was also there. They said they were after the Kyuubi Container, and that they wanted me out of the way since I was now an important Medical Ninja. They wanted to know what we knew. It was then that I alerted a disturbance through throwing an explosive attached to a kunai." Her eyes narrowed, and she turned and threw her fist through the wall. I flinched at the noise.

I looked down at my feet, awaiting her instruction.

"You're injured." I looked up, alarmed and turned to see a masked ANBU member. My eyes narrowed when I suddenly felt pain. I looked down at my ankle which was cut up. A flash of Orochimaru holding my foot flashed into my head.

"I'll heal," I reply quietly. I eyed the ANBU member. He was quick, quiet, and somewhat familiar. Like I knew him from somewhere…

I turned and watched my Hokage try and gain control of her emotions.

She turned and looked at me. "Saki; go to the hospital. Soon you'll have injured ANBU members on your hands. This is Top Priority, and you'll have control of your own four man medic team. You will also need protection."

"Hokage-sama, I have to refuse. I'll be fine; you need as many people following the Akatsuki."

Her eyes narrowed. "They came to kill you; you can't stay in your apartment anymore."

"I'll stay with a friend until I can get another apartment."

Her eyes narrowed again, but another ANBU member entered. She dismissed me, and I hurried to the hospital, and picked four of the best medics I could get my hands on.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was six hours later. My chakra wasn't as drained as I expected it to be, and I was sitting on a chair in the lounge at the hospital. I had managed to pull my feet up on the seat and I was holding my legs. My chin was resting on my knees. I was lucky—I was small enough to fit in the small chair. In fact, I was rather small for a girl who was going to turn eighteen soon. I was a whopping 4'11, but it never really bothered me. It allowed me to get into small spaces, made me pretty fast, and I was surprisingly strong for being small.

There was a small meal in front of me, it had been picked apart and I just didn't want to eat. I was still on call, as only two other ANBU members had come in. But, from what I had heard from them, at least seven ANBU members had been killed.

I sighed and stretched my legs out and began picking at my rice again. I finished half of it and then tossed it in the garbage, and walked out of the lounge. Two of my medics had just switched with the other two for a few hours of sleep. I was running high on coffee. I believe I have had at least four cups today.

This day just wasn't going good. At all.

I sighed and moved down the hall and into the less used side of the Hospital. I stopped at a door and slid an identification card. A beeping noise gave me security clearance and I slid into the room, and closed the door tightly behind me.

This side of the hospital was usually shut down, and if it was up and running, it was usually being used for the Hokage's personal reasons, such as ANBU procedures. Right now, I was in charge of the wing, at least until I'm discharged from this wing.

When I entered the main hallway, I was paged. I jogged towards the rooms where they were being kept, and came face-to-face with three more damaged bodies and three other ANBU members holding them. My eyes narrowed and I began spitting out orders.

"Call for the other nurses; you, grab this one, you grab that one, and I'll take this one. Move, now! Check for poison, and call for blood tests to be done!"

I pulled my patient over to my operation room. It had been cleaned spotless since the last patient.

"I'm putting you under anesthetic." I told the ANBU member, and I began measuring out the right amount. I injected him with it, and the other ANBU member disappeared, and I immediately looked for traces of poison and took blood tests, and sent out a shadow clone to send them up. I pulled off his shirt to see where most of the injuries where. I began immediately healing the most important injuries to the point where they could simply be stitched up rather quickly, and the door opened. I turned to see Shizune rushing in, and putting on gloves.

"Do you mind stitching up those wounds while I look at the rest of his body?" I asked her, she nodded. I moved down his body, cutting his blood soaked pants off of his body, and froze.

On his upper thigh was a long, jagged scar. One that I had patched up when I was a young girl, a Genin. My throat tightened.

"Norio…"

* * *

Hey, sorry for the late update, but I've been having computer issues and been trying to switch to a new computer, (which didn't work), and have been having family issues. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, it took a bit to get through, since I needed to incorporate Orochimaru and Kisame, and I wasn't quite sure how I wanted their relationship to work out. But I think I did alright! Anyways, please review, I would appreciate it very much and stay tuned!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please to inform me of any spelling or Grammar mistakes if you see any! And please read the note that I wrote at the bottom it is to the people who are interested in me continuing this story. I want your feedback on what I should and should not put in the story.

Thank you!

* * *

A Change

Chapter Seven

Fake it or Break it

* * *

It was an odd, déjà vu type of feel. To be sitting in a hospital room, waiting, hoping for him to wake up. I had done it at least five times since I was a genin; waited for Norio to wake up.

I can remember the first time. It was after our third mission, and it had been my fault. He had been impaled through his stomach, protecting me. Mostly, Kin had been the one to constantly dote on me. He had fallen fast for me; but it was one-sided. Not for a lack of trying, though.

I remember, my sensei, the one person in my life who had made me feel like I was worth something more than a pretty face, more than just a shadow of who my father had been, had held my hand as I did my best not to cry. I didn't forgive myself for that one for a while.

A groan slipped through his mask, and I smiled.

"So sleeping beauty has decided to grace us with his presence?" His body visibly tightened. I smiled, same old Norio. "Relax, you're in a hospital. You suffered intense injuries, but you're fine. Just give it a week off before you go to training. Congratulations, by the way, on making ANBU, I can't say I'm surprised."

"You took off my mask." It was his simple reply. His cold, detached reply.

"Actually, I took your pants off. That shitty stitching job is what tipped me off." That was the first night he had been declared Leader of our mission. He had to save Kin from enemy nin, and then I had to stitch him up. It was the first time I had ever stitched anyone up, and let me tell you, it was _not_ pretty.

"Thank you," he replied. "Did anyone else in my team get injured?" His voice was guarded, like it always was.

"Nothing but quick fixes. They lost the trail, though." I muttered the last part, and a silence followed.

I looked down at my smooth hands. They were riddled with scars. Mostly, from before I had become a medic.

It was strange how far we came from being genin, to being ANBU and Jōnin.

"Are you still looking for a place to stay?" His voice pulled me from my thoughts of the past. I looked up and shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll find a place." Norio had always been a very private person. He wasn't much into getting openly attached to people, and I think I had been over his house nine times in five years, whereas my dad had prepared a room for him and Kin whenever they wanted to stay over after a mission, since they both lived on the outskirts of town.

I stood up and walked over to him, and placed my hand comfortingly on his hand. "Try not to rip your stitches. And don't do anything stupid, I seriously don't feel like having to beat you senseless for over exerting yourself from your training." He nodded, and I smiled sadly, wishing for a minute that we could go back to the old days; where my dad and sensei were around, and when we could tell each other anything, and when we used to dream of being older.

I sighed quietly and left the room, walking down the hall and into a small make-shift nurses lounge. I walked over to a bin and pulled off my lab coat.

I looked into a mirror, staring into my blue eyes. I looked back down at my hands, and resisted the urge to hit something.

"When I dreamt of being older, this _shit_ isn't what I expected…" I whispered softly to myself. Taking in a deep breath, I turned around and walked into the hallway, only to see two people that I had known basically only through stories until late. I had yet to meet either of them, but I knew who they were.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha's parents. Suddenly, my throat tightened.

_Why would they be here? Is Itachi hurt?_

Mikoto came straight up to me, smiling a gentle, motherly smile. She was very beautiful, with long silky black hair and a beautifully aged face. "Hello Saki, it is lovely to finally meet you. Thank you very much for the flowers they were lovely." I smiled, and swallowed uncomfortably, unsure of how to react.

"It's absolutely no problem, Uchiha-san. The flowers you sent me were also very beautiful and but unnecessary, but thank you very much for sending them, it was a lovely gesture and I appreciate it." She smiled, but then her eyes hardened suddenly.

"Itachi told us what happened." I blinked in surprise. What did Itachi tell her? He couldn't know about the last several hours…could he?

"Uhm, what, exactly did Itachi tell you?" I asked, suddenly wondering if Itachi had told her that we were 'together'.

Fugaku stepped in. He was handsome, and looked similar to Itachi, however Itachi looked much less stern and intimidating than his father. His father looked like a very cold, unfeeling man. But then again, he was the head of the Uchiha clan. He had appearances to uphold. "He told us that an assassination attempt was launched on you, and that you no longer have any place to stay. We've made arrangements for you to stay in the Uchiha Complex, as you are now publically involved with our son. Anyone involved with the Uchiha family romantically will be protected with the upmost care."

I could feel my jaw fall slightly. _How the fuck did Itachi know that I was attacked? And he told his parents this damn fast? What the hell!_ I quickly recovered and laughed nervously.

"That won't be necessary, Uchiha-san, I can find a place to stay." I said, my hands reached up and I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"No, we insist! Saki, you are now a part of the family, and family doesn't let family suffer. You need a place to stay, and we have more than enough room for you to stay." Mikoto reached out and placed her hand on top of my shoulder, and smiled gently at me. She seemed to have the ability to relax you in a matter of seconds.

"You don't have to worry, I'll be fine. In about an hour I have to get back to work anyways, I'll just stay here, but thank you very much, it is very kind of you." She looked like she was about to argue, until a door opened and Itachi walked out of the room. He had an ANBU uniform on, and this confirmed my suspicion of him being on the mission. His mask was nowhere to be found, probably hidden away somewhere so we wouldn't see him with it. I noticed quickly that he had a few scratches on his arms that had been tended too, although that wasn't helpful, considering about twelve ANBU members had minor wounds, and ten had been seriously injured. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, it had been a long day.

He walked up to me, and nodded at his mother and father. When he reached me, he looked down, it was a hard gaze; one that had told me that his mission wasn't over. Which worried me.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you. Then you will be coming home with us." I opened my mouth to argue, but a crashing noise shook us from our what-could-have-been argument. I rushed to the area that it was coming from, and guard up high, opened a door to one of the rooms.

One of the ANBU members was on the floor, a puddle of blood pooling around him, only his blood looked tinted an odd color. I turned to the telephone and called the main reception area. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"This is Ito, Saki, call Shizune and send her to the dark section of the Hospital, room 226. Patient in need of medical assistance. Thank you." I hung up quickly, and rushed to his side. The three Uchiha's appeared in the doorway, and I ignored them.

"I'm going to roll you on your side. It looks like you ripped your stitches and I can't risk anymore damage." I informed him. I tried to keep my patients informed as much as possible, that way they didn't feel like they had no control.

When I placed him on his back I opened his ripped top. I looked at the blood and noticed that it had soaked the entirety of the front of his shirt and sweat pants. I inspected his ripped stitches and sighed.

His skin began to pale as I pulled the stitches out of his skin quickly and efficiently. The phone began ringing. I was pulling out the stitches as fast as I could, but he was losing blood quickly. I glared down at his wound as my hands moved.

"Itachi, I need you to answer that." I said, not bothering to look up from my patient, who at that moment began to thrash. "Soldier, you need to stay as calm as possible, otherwise this will be more difficult than it has to be, and what symptoms do you feel at the moment?"

"I-it's cold, I feel l-like my b-blood is s-slowing dow—down." He choked out, and my eyes narrowed.

"Shizune's not in the building, Saki." _Fuck._

"Tell them to call the Hokage or Shizune, someone here who can diagnose a poison." I did a quick hand sign and a calming chakra enveloped my hands as Itachi spoke on the phone. I needed to stay calm otherwise the patient would notice, and would follow my example.

I looked up at Mikoto and Fugaku who looked uncomfortable not doing anything.

"Can one of you turn up the heat in here and the other get fresh towels and hot water? At the end of the hall to the left is a supply closet where they will keep fresh towels in plastic bags, across the hall is fresh water, I need someone to boil the water." I would have to remedy the situation until they got a hold of someone. The both of them went to work, as I continued to heal the patient. I heard the heater kick in and Fugaku kneel beside me.

"What can I do?" He demanded, Sharingan eyes glaring into my own.

"See those gloves, put them on, and then gently pull out his stitches. We're going to need to re-sew him shut and see if we can get him to sweat out as much of the poison as possible."

Suddenly, Mikoto was rushing with hot towels and boiling water. "Put them all around his body, we need him to sweat." She did as she instructed as I healed behind the quickly working Uchiha.

Itachi continued to speak on the phone as his parents and I worked quickly on our patient. Fugaku was quickly done, and I was losing chakra steadily.

Shizune burst through the room with a team of medical team. Both of the Uchiha's pulled back.

"What's the situation, Saki?" Shizune asked.

"He's been poisoned, and whatever it is happens to be tinting his blood an odd color, he claims that his blood feels cold. He's ripped his stitches which is what I'm trying to fix, and we've been trying to get him to sweat it out while you made your way here, until we could get a cure."

She nodded, and took Fugaku's place as another medic took samples of his blood and while I continued to heal him.

"Switch with me." She ordered, noticing my waning chakra. I did as she said, and I began tugging his stitches free. I couldn't believe how many stitches he had. They ran from the tip of his collar bone to almost into his sweat pants. I pulled back when I was finished, and wiped sweat off of my forehead.

I could feel exhaustion slip into my body, and I bit it back. I grab a towel and dip it into the hot water, and begin wiping up his chest. Quickly, the medical attendant who grabbed his blood came back with a diagnosis and a cure. I noticed that the three Uchiha's weren't in the room anymore, and a part of me hoped that they had left. They were going to be the death of me, and all I wanted to do was strangle Itachi! Pretending to be Itachi's girlfriend was not supposed to mean I was going to move in with him!

Together, Shizune and I lifted him gently onto the bed, gave him a pain killer and a sleeping aid. I looked up at her, and she stared at me expectantly. "What?" I asked her.

She took a step forward towards me, her voice low, a warning. "If Fugaku Uchiha finds out that you and Itachi are lying about your relationship, he will _ruin_ you."

I froze, and turned. "How—"

"I am your superior, Saki. I will do what I can to protect the people under me, but my reach does not flow over the head of the Uchiha clan." I could feel my jaw tighten. "You must do what you can, Saki, to keep an image of your relationship with Itachi as reasonable, presentable, and _tangible_, as _possible_. Otherwise, you _will_ be ruined." She took a step away from me, and walked away. I turned and noticed Itachi was in the doorway, watching.

He closed the door when she left, and the rhythmic breathing from the man behind me filled the room.

"_This_ isn't what I bargained for, Itachi." I told him quietly. "It's one thing lying to the people around me, lying so that there will be gossip and so your father will believe. But if we live under his roof, how are we supposed to keep a lie up, Itachi?" I asked him, taking a step forward. Four steps, four steps it took for him to meet me. His legs were longer than mine, and he was almost a whole foot taller than me, so it wasn't that hard to believe. But he stood solid, his eyes controlled.

He reached forward and grabbed my hands.

"You are in danger, Orochimaru wants you dead. The Akatsuki, wants you dead."

"If your father figures out what we're doing, he will ruin me. I'd rather be dead, than to have everything I've ever loved, everything that I've ever had, be taken away from me, Itachi." I gulped, and pulled my hands back.

"I won't let it happen." He vowed. I laughed quietly.

"You cannot control what your father does, Itachi. We both know that this won't work."

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, it will." I looked up at him.

"And what of this morning, Itachi? Fine, say your father believes us. He thinks that we really are together. We both know that even then, this won't end well. We both know that no matter what, that this will end very, very badly."

He stared into my eyes, onyx crashing with blue. There was something there that couldn't be defined. Some sort of stubbornness that refused to be hid; but at this moment I couldn't tell if it was the fact that he was so determined to make his father believe us or if he just didn't believe me.

"Then we'll forget about this morning. We'll forget about what happened, and worry about now. We'll worry about the end when it comes." His voice sounded strained, as if this was his equivalent of begging. I could feel my jaw tighten.

"Fine. But I refuse to have everything I've ever worked for destroyed, Itachi."

"I won't let it." He replied, taking a step from me. I focused on his face; pale and handsome, with smooth skin and a young yet cold resigned expression. As if he had known the world the way it really was from day one. But he probably had. We both grew up during wartime. We both knew what it was like to watch the people around us die. But he was better at handling it; it was obvious. Not only did he have physical strength and prowess, he had inner strength. He was, and probably always would be, a ninja who would do anything to save his country.

I watched him as he turned and left the room, and all I could think was; _we both really should stop making promises we know we can't keep…_

The only thing is, I don't know which promise I was thinking about.

* * *

Wow! Another one out. I can't believe that I got that one out as fast as I did. I was seriously expecting that to take at least a few days longer than it did! Well, anyways, here it is; Chapter Seven! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that you will Review. Also; for those who want to see what I imagined Saki to look at, press this link, however I am warning you that her hair has blue in it, partially because of a shadowing effect. I wanted to put grey but I thought it looked too odd, but whatever!**_(take out the spaces)_**: _ ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=SakiIto#/d5aupgo.  
_

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please to inform me of any spelling or Grammar mistakes if you see any! And please read the note that I wrote at the bottom it is to the people who are interested in me continuing this story. I want your feedback on what I should and should not put in the story.

Thank you!

* * *

A Change

Chapter Eight

Involvement and Commitment

* * *

Standing before the Hokage was always slightly unnerving lately. Perhaps that was because I was privilege to information that I had never been before. Perhaps it was because I could feel the walls that I had created around me, the ones of slow development where I would be a decent ninja, make a decent living, and then maybe get married to a decent man, and maybe have a decent kid, slowly start to cave in. My life was in fast-pace now, and I couldn't control it. I watched her as she stared down at medical reports, her jaw tight, eyes blaring. The room was still; something that also made me nervous.

That's what made me scared the most (although I'd never admit to it) was how fast my life was moving along. Between being promoted, to training a genin, to getting my own team of medics and being in a leadership position, to know having to face that everyone was going to think that I was romantically involved Itachi Uchiha. Not to mention the shit I was going to be in with Kurenai. (And truthfully, I don't even know why she hated the thought of us being around each other; not that I was actually with him. But I didn't understand why she was so against it.) I felt as if I had absolutely no control.

There was a shift in the room, and I looked at Tsunade. She shifted the papers together, and I could tell that I was in for it.

"Saki…we have reached a pinnacle for Medical need…" She sighed and wrapped her hands into a fist. "We are going to be opening up a separate, high security, top secret wing in the hospital. I understand that you are still somewhat inexperienced as a Jōnin. However, we are in desperate need for Medics. Shizune will be head in that department openly, however, you will be first to contact. You will be head doctor, and you will have to come up with a rotation for shifts, and you'll have a list tomorrow with about thirty nurses, six doctors, and six ANBU medic members. With the Akatsuki on the prowl, we have to open up a separate wing for our ANBU that way no one asks questions. Sakura's training will now be under me, I'll inform her myself."

I frowned, feeling even more of my control slip from my fingers. "No offense, Hokage-sama, but couldn't you find someone more qualified? I mean, I'm not as amazing at medical ninjutsu as some of the people who work in this hospital. In fact, I can think of several others who are much better, and much more experienced for the job, and would love to have it." She sighed, and slipped back against her chair.

"You're right, Saki." She stood up suddenly and turned and looked out the window. "However, you have something that they don't; my trust in you. I know that I can trust you. You could use some room for improvement, yes, but I believe you can earn that improvement working as a head in the medical industry. You're dedicated; something that is valuable and you are also very dependable. But you have something that many of my nurses and doctors don't have; field experience. It's difficult to get a ninja who wants to transfer over to medical training. You know how to make difficult decisions at times where others don't. You work well with the higher-ups, and with the information you have already learned from the contact that you've had with the Akatsuki already, you will be crucial in profiling each of the members that we come into contact with."

A soft rasp tore us from our conversation, and I turned to face the door.

"Enter," Tsunade demanded, turning away from the window. Her face steeled when Itachi entered the room.

"Hokage-sama," he said politely, bowing. He stepped forward to stand next to me. His face had stern concentration, and I noticed the bags that had begun to settle below his eyes. Exhaustion had begun to settle into his bones, and I resisted the urge to yawn as I began to realize my own exhaustion. I turned to face her, and she sat down.

"Saki Ito, you will be under the protection of Itachi Uchiha for the time being." My jaw tightened immediately.

"There is no nee—" I tried to say, but was cut off.

"There is. They found where you lived, met and attacked you there. I'd also suggest that you find a visit your apartment tomorrow, after you come to pick up the paper work you need. For now, you will be under his watch.

"Hokage-sama, I don't need protection. I can stay with one of my old teammates if you're so worried."

Her eye brow rose. "You mean the one who almost died on your table, or the one on a three month mission?" My jaw tightened.

"It is no problem," Itachi interrupted, turning to face me. "From what it sounds like, you'll be at work most of the time. All you'll truthfully be doing is staying at the complex." My jaw tightened further.

No problem? I thought viciously. How is it not a problem? I'm going to be watched by the one person I want to avoid the most! I didn't say this, however, just scowled and turned to Tsunade.

"Tomorrow, come and see me. You will have paper work and records for you to choose from. Then you can set up a rotating schedule. Mostly, your schedule will depend on the abundancy of ANBU missions, which means we will both be in contact at all times. If you have any questions, Shizune will always be willing to help. Itachi, I expect your report on my desk preferably by tomorrow, the day after at the latest. You are both dismissed." We both turned, and he opened the door for me, allowing me to leave first. I noticed that both of his parents were missing.

"They already left." He explained. Placing his hand on the small of my back. He guided me to the opposite end of the building; away from the exit.

"Where are we going, Itachi?" He didn't answer me, and I glared. I stopped short, crossing my arms. We were in a dark hallway, one that I hadn't been in before.

"Itachi, I'm not one of your body guard missions where I don't know my ass from my elbow, now will you tell me where you're taking me?" Wow, that was unexpected. I don't think I've ever heard anything like that leave my mouth since Kin got me drunk.

He turned, his eye brow raising. I quickly noticed the look in his eyes. It was a look that every serious shinobi had when they were in a serious mission.

"We need to talk. In private." I glared.

"Didn't we already talk about how this lovely thing we have going on is going to end?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He sighed, and pushed me slightly, and I tightened my jaw, but followed him regardless. This guy was turning out to be an utter pain in my ass.

Suddenly, he stopped short, and I almost stumbled, but caught myself. He opened a door and looked around quickly, before pulling me into the room.

Closing the door behind him, I moved to the center of the room, surveying the change of scenery. The room was medium-sized, with bookcases all over the room, holding files. I turned to look back at Itachi, to see him staring at me. It was odd, how cool, aloof, and unnerving his gaze was. But I refused to let him know that; I was a shinobi. A strong and accomplished one at that.

"Is there a reason why you pulled me in here, or are you going to continue to stare at me?" I asked, relaxing my shoulders and letting my hands fall to my sides. I was too tired for this shit. He looked past me, and pushed away from the door he was leaning against with a sigh.

"My parents have left, meaning that we can have a serious conversation without worrying about them wondering why we're talking. We will be treading on rough ground until Tsunade releases you from my watch." My jaw tightened.

"I understand that this is a mission, Itachi. But could you at least talk to me as if I am a shinobi, and not a civilian? The next couple of weeks I will be working on setting up everything for the new wing of the hospital. I will most likely either be at the hospital or here. There is no need for you to follow me constantly."

"A mission is a mission." He replied, eyes narrowing. This guy made me want to hit something. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Why don't we talk about this later, when we've both had sleep and aren't irritable and frustrated."

He scowled, obviously getting fed up. If only he knew what it was like for me to be in the position I am now. I still have to talk to Kurenai!

"Fine."

"I have to see Kurenai tomorrow. And I have to do it alone." I said, crossing my arms against my chest.

"That's not possible."

My eyes narrowed. "Look, before all this shit hits the fan; I'd like to be able to tell my best friend what is going on." I said, referring to the situation at hand.

"Then I'll be with you." He replied.

My jaw tightened.

"I don't think that she would appreciate you showing up with me, Uchiha." He stared me down.

"That's too bad."

"You're a pain in my ass."

"Hn." My eyes narrowed.

I took a deep, calming breath in and counted to ten in my head.

"Well, my life is over."

He glared. "Stop being overdramatic."

"Overdramatic?" I ask, taking a step forward. "We've barely talked for five minutes and are already at each other's throats. How the fuck do you think that we can get your parents to think that there is an inkling of attraction to each other? We don't even know each other!" I hissed, control quickly slipping from my grasp. This man was making my lose my head, and it wasn't a good thing. I had always prided myself on being able to keep a grip on my emotions, but this hard ass was driving me up a damn wall!

"What the hell did you expect when you said you'd do it?" He sneered, taking a step forward, glaring at me hotly. We were barely a few feet from each other.

"What did I expect? Oh, I don't know. Maybe go to that stupid festival, hold hands smile every once and a while. Maybe pretend for a few more weeks that we even care about each other. Pretend that it didn't work out, and then go our separate ways. But you want know what I did not expect? Having to live with you! Having to pretend at all times of the day that we are actually together when quite obviously, we can't even be in the same room together for more than five minutes without wanting to kill each other! And I seriously didn't expect you to tell your parents so damn soon! What the hell is that about, anyways?" I hissed, glaring at him viciously. All I wanted to do was get the hell away from here and crawl into my bed and sleep for the next week.

"I panicked! I got a call when I heard that the Akatsuki attacked your apartment so I told my parents, they assumed that you would be staying at the complex. Then my father talked to the hokage and she gave me this damn baby-sitting mission!" I glared at him.

"This is so pointless! There is no way that your parents are actually going to believe that we're together!"

He glared. "Just wait until after the festival, and then we can go our separate ways."

I turned away from him, with the desperate need to hit something. I ignored it and clenched my fists. "I don't even know why I agreed to this; I don't even know you."

"That's a lie, and we both know it. You know exactly why you agreed to this." I whipped around.

"Well, captain know-it-all, since you seem to know me so well, why don't you tell me!" I sneered, glaring.

"I read your file, you have an over compulsive need to help people, even those you don't know. But you're terrified of commitment, and never have committed to anything other than your job, and ever since you lost your sensei and your father, you've shut everyone out."

I felt my jaw tighten until it was soar. "So you think," I said, trying desperately to keep an even tone, "that because you read my file, that you know everything about me? I'm a fucking medic, Uchiha, of course I want to help people. And what the fuck do you mean, I have commitment issues? And just because I don't tell you everything about my fucking life, doesn't mean I shut people out."

He took a step forward, his eyes narrowing. "Maybe you're right about the first one, but would Tsunade or Shizune ever agree to be in a false relationship with someone they could consider a stranger? And when was the last time you've had a boyfriend? Because from what I've heard, you've never even had one. And the only friend you have is Kurenai."

I smirked. "Really? That's it? Funny, because I haven't heard anything about you having a girlfriend either? And what about Shisui, other than Kakashi, who is your little brother's sensei, I don't see you with any other friends." He smirked.

"Just because you don't hear anything, Ito, doesn't mean that I haven't been involved with women."

I snorted. "You just proved my point; being _involved_ with woman is much worse than not being in a relationship. That shows that the only commitment that you have is on the other end of the spectrum and between your thighs." I said, crossing my arms. "And that is much worse. At least I'm waiting until I find someone that I can tolerate being around for more than a night at a time, and not falling into a bed just because I get bored or frustrated. And truthfully, I thought those who are involved where supposed to be relaxed? But that stick up your ass seems to be doing the exact opposite." His eyes narrowed. This Itachi Uchiha was very different from the Itachi that I thought I knew, or at least had observed. But then again, this is the first time in my life I have sworn as much as I have. Truthfully, it felt a little good to be able to relax and cuss out an asshole such as Itachi.

"Funny, because you're the one whose trying to back out of our commitment, not me." My eyes narrowed.

"For it to be a commitment, both parties would have to get something out of it. Now, what exactly am I getting out of this, other than a huge pain in my ass? Oh, that's right! Nothing!"

His eyes narrowed to slits, and I had to resist the urge to grin. This anger was beginning to slip through my fingers, and turn into amusement. I think I need some sleep. Or caffeine.

"Then what do you want, Ito?" He spat, glaring.

"What makes you think you have anything I want?" Again, I resisted the urge to jump up and down, damn these comebacks were good!

And then it hit me, I was walking into a death trap.

And I thought it was humorous.

I need fucking sleep.

I started laughing, and he jumped back slightly, staring at me as if I had multiple heads.

"We're royally fucked, aren't we?" Suddenly, I yawned, and I rubbed my eyes.

* * *

My anger began to diminish as I watched the girl who was standing in front of me rub her eyes and yawn. She had begun to relax in the last few heated comments, which made me confused. We were spitting insults at each other, and she was relaxing?

As I watched her, I began to notice she was looking much younger when she was drained, as if she were vulnerable.

An image of her panting against her apartment door appeared in my mind, and I compared the two pictures. Yesterday (as it was now a new day) she had confusion written over her face, eyes glazed with a soft blush flushed over her face. Now, she looked tired, but had that similar vulnerable look. Whenever she was around others, she had a guarded appearance. Twice, I had released her from that phase. In the last two days, too.

But there was something about this tiny creature that drove me up a wall. She wasn't even five feet according to her file, and yet her strength was intimidating to an average ninja. She had wide, intelligent blue eyes that were beginning to remind him of her youth, and my own, as she was only just younger than I. And then her long silky black hair twisted into a braid and resting on her shoulder. She was lithe; thin and graceful. Which was odd, considering she had a worse mouth than most of the men I know. But she also had some womanly features. She had small, pert breasts, a narrow waist, a bottom that fanned out slightly, before curving into shapely legs. She truly was a beauty that many of the woman in the Uchiha clan were graced with. But there was one thing that stood out about her.

Strength. Perhaps it was strength of mind, or strength of will, but this firecracker standing in front of me had something that was oddly addictive.

"What are you staring at, Uchiha?" I stopped and looked back up at her. Her eyes were scrutinizing me, and I realized that all anger had washed from her face.

I chose to ignore her question. "We need to get to the complex. You'll be staying in my room, at least until we can fortify your apartment or until you can move." Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean I'm staying in your room?" She demanded, cheeks flaming. I resisted the urge to smirk at her obvious distress.

"It's to avoid my parents asking any questions." I replied. Suddenly, she looked angry.

"Asking questions? They're going to think we're shacking it up!" My eye brow rose. "I thought that you wanted your parents to think that we were a respectable couple? I'd rather not everyone thinking that I'm having sex with you!" I groaned, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I've been encouraged to sleep with a woman before I make any commitment, to test the waters—"

"How the _fuck_ is that supposed to make me feel any better? If you think I'm having sex with you Uchiha, you have another thing coming to you!" She growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

I shot an annoyed look at her. "If you had let me finish, I would have said that because of this, my parents won't ask questions. And if my parents ask, we've been together secretly since that time I met you at that Ramen place, and that I asked you, and that we've seen each other during the night several times, when no one was around."

She pouted, but sighed, defeated. "Fine. Let's go. I'm too tired to argue with you anymore."

Finally, I thought. I almost groaned at what tomorrow would be like.

I can only imagine how much shit Shisui is going to put me through.

I turned towards the door and let her leave first, and we made our way out of the Hokage's office. Together, we walked down the quickest way to get to the complex, and shops were beginning to open as day began to start. Within twenty minutes of blissful silence, we reached the complex.

She followed me into the house I grew up in and into my bedroom. I opened the door for her to enter, and she did so hesitantly. We were both silent, making sure that neither of us woke up my parents or brother. I walked over to my lamp and turned it on, a soft light lighting up the dark blue walls, and then walked over to the closet and pulled out older clothes that I didn't use anymore. I tossed them to her, and motioned towards a door that lead to my bathroom.

"You can change and get ready for bed in there." I told her, pulling off my equipment, and reaching for my trunk, and I waited until she was in the bathroom for my opening it, coming face-to-face with my mask. I placed all of my equipment in there and stripped, changing into loose pants and a loose shirt. I pushed my trunk back into my closet, and locked it, and then hid the key that was in my dirty pants. I turned as she entered back into my room, leaving the bathroom.

The shirt I gave her was practically a dress on her, and the shorts I had given her reached mid-shin. Her hair was out, and a bit mussed, she had her clothes folded and I pointed over to the laundry basket. She dumped them in there and I walked passed her, and finished getting ready for bed.

When I entered my room again, I watched my supposed girlfriend look around awkwardly, feeling out of place. I sighed quietly and walked forward, and pulled her towards the bed in the corner of the room. She nervously crawled on the bed, and faced the wall pulling her knees up in a loose fetal position, sliding her arm under her head. I crawled in behind her and brushed her long hair out of her face, before I reached over and turned off my lamp. I closed my eyes facing her, with some room between us both.

Exhaustion overcame us both, and sleep came easily.

* * *

Well hello there! Welcome back if you are tuning in again to read another one of my chapters! And if not, thank you for taking your time out for the first time and reading my fanfiction! Now, I have to admit this was a difficult chapter to write because I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted this to play out. I decided that there should be a relationship development between the two main characters first, and then I should introduce the families into the mix! I think I did an alright job, and I need your opinion on something: Do you, or do you not, think that I am moving too slow and putting too much detail? Do you think I should quicken up the pace of this story? I need your input, because I don't know if I feel like it's taking forever because I'm the one writing it, or if it really is kind of slow-paced. Anyways, reviews are much loved, and I would appreciate it if you left me one! Shmanks! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please to inform me of any spelling or Grammar mistakes if you see any! And please read the note that I wrote at the bottom it is to the people who are interested in me continuing this story. I want your feedback on what I should and should not put in the story.

Thank you!

* * *

A Change

Chapter Nine

Caring

* * *

I woke in a cocoon of warmth. Sun was blaring into the room, and it smelt like male musk. It was clean smelling, manly, secure, and woodsy. I knew immediately that I was not in my home and that this was Itachi's bed I was laying in, and that there was a slow breathing male lying next to me.

This was Itachi, I recognized, closing my eyes again. I relaxed, realizing the tension in my body. I heard a soft groan from behind me.

"Go back to sleep, Saki. Its 9 in the morning." I opened my eyes again, and registered what he said, and I sighed.

An arm was thrown over my waist, and the body moved closer, and I buried my face into his pillow, shifting to get comfortable. It wasn't unusual for one to get close while on a mission, and share a bed. It was part of being a medic. But this was Itachi, and it was especially easier for me to allow myself to be comfortable around him.

And I didn't know if that was a good thing.

* * *

The second time I awoke, I awoke to Itachi getting out of bed. I groaned quietly and slid up, turning to face a pale sculpted back. He was hunched over, palms on his legs. I quickly noticed many of the scars that lie across his back. Only one of them were surgically done, by the preciseness of them. The rest that had been sewn up were messily done.

And that's when I noticed that he was bleeding.

I sat up quickly and moved to stand in front of him. His stitches were ripped open.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" I hissed quietly. HE had blood streamed down his chest, dry and wet, it had been this way for a bit. He just grunted. "Where is your first aid kit?" I asked, looking up at him, he went to stand, but I pushed him back down.

He glared, but pointed to his closet.

I was quick, I always had been, and I was inside his closet in seconds. I came across a white box and pulled it out. I was next to him seconds later, looking for what I needed. I helped him to the ground and when I brought him to the bathroom where I moved to soaking towels.

Back in his room, I grabbed the first aid kit and brought it to the bathroom, where I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Ni-san?" I turned, and Itachi grabbed me by my arm.

"Don't let him in here." His voice was cold, demanding, and when I looked him in the eyes I saw what every single one of his enemies feared; the strength of his Sharingan.

I looked down at myself, and whipped the blood off of my hands, and turned the shower on, and I slipped out of the bathroom to the door. I opened the door to see Sakura's teammate, and also Itachi's younger brother.

His eyes hardened immediately, and he eyed me suspiciously.

"Sasuke, right?" I asked, doing my best to keep calm as Itachi was bleeding out in the bathroom.

"Where is my brother?" Straight to the point. Good.

"He just got in the shower, he shouldn't take too long. When he gets out I'll tell him you were looking for him?" I asked, looking at him for confirmation.

"Thanks." He turned and left. And I closed the door calmly, and then flew into the bathroom, seeing Itachi quietly gasp.

My chakra was low, but if I pulled some chakra out of my reserve…

I made hand signs, and chakra poured to my hands with ease. My jaw tightened as I could feel my chakra in my reserves slowly drip out.

I sat back, when his chest was as put together as I could get it, and sighed, and moved for the disinfectant, cleaning the small cuts left, just going through the motions. I sat back, and glared at him. His eyes were closed and mouth slightly parted as he recovered.

I studied his face, as I waited for him to recover. I moved my hand up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, and his eyes opened and caught my own. I paused, my eyes softening. But then I caught myself.

"If something like that ever happens again, wake me the hell up." I said, coldly.

I saw a smirk tug on the corner of his lips. "Sorry, having you fret on me hand in foot seems more entertaining." I stared at him in silence.

But then I smiled.

I placed my hand on the place I just fixed and used it to brace me as I stood, and I heard a groan.

"Well, seeing as I just helped you out, I'm sure you wouldn't mind cleaning up after yourself."

* * *

When Itachi and I entered his kitchen, it was empty, with two lunches on a kitchen counter. On our way to the kitchen, Itachi told his brother to have fun training, and his brother informed him that his mother and father were at a meeting, I had stood off to the side, feeling like an intruder; as I was. I was not meant to be there. But I fought that off by looking out into the beautiful gardens that surrounded the complex.

Itachi moved forward and handed me a box and we both sat down at the table.

While we ate in an awkward silence, I toyed nervously with my food and ate at a medium pace.

I heard a sigh and looked up.

His dark eyes were staring at me.

"What's your favorite color?" My eyes narrowed, and I frowned.

"Why?" I replied.

He leaned back in his chair. "I'll ask a question and you answer it, truthfully, and you can ask me a question and I will answer it truthfully. We need to know each other at face-value to get this to work. " I took another bite and thought for a second.

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Black." I rolled my eyes. Of course. "What are your parents' names?"

"My father's name was Kenshin, my mother's Kazue. What's your favorite food?"

"Cabbage and onagri with seaweed. When did you become a Chūnin?" He replied.

"When I was 15. That is also the year I began my medical training. How much older are you than your brother?" I ask.

"Five years. Why did you become a medic?" I paused, and swallowed the rock that formed in my throat.

"My sensei died…and I was unable to save her." I looked out the window in the kitchen. "I decided that after that day, I would no longer be able to sit back and watch as someone died. The mission got me promoted, but it also took one of the most important things away from me." I took another bite of food as silence washed over us. Swallowing, I continued. "I was terrible at it at first. I was never much of a ninjutsu user. I was always better at hand-to-hand combat. But I was stubborn. When did you join the ANBU?" I questioned, taking another bite of food.

"I was twelve." I choked as I was eating. His eye brow rose as I recovered.

"The Uchiha clan loves breeding prodigies, don't they?" He smirked and I glared.

"Why have you never dated?"

I glared at him. "Why are you getting so personal?"

"Answer the question." He evaded, looking impassive. I sighed.

"First of all, I have. But most men, as we get older, want a wife. They want someone who will stay home and raise the children. I've never been that type of person. In fact, many women are already engaged to be married at my age. Dating a ninja, on the other hand, is much more…complicated because they go through the same things you do? And I don't have time for complicated. Now, why is it that you are evading the woman that your mother wanted to pair you with?" He stiffened, and I resisted a smirk.

He stared at me, practically willing me to ask another question. My eye brow rose, as if daring him too. He sighed and leaned back.

"I was…involved with her." I continued to stare at him. He wouldn't elaborate.

"This isn't going to work if we aren't truthful with each other, Itachi."

His jaw tightened. "She didn't have the same views on what a monogamous relationship was." My eye brows rose. And I didn't question. "Who was the man you dated."

I sighed. "He was a teammate. His name was Kin. He had been in love with me since the academy. I tried to make it work, but in the end, it was a disaster."

"You dated a teammate." He said, staring at me like I was absolutely nuts.

"It was after my father died, I wasn't exactly in the best of mental states." There was a silent sentence that followed, and he seemed to understand that I just wanted all the pain to go away.

"What are you going to do after this is all over, and your father begins hounding you to find a wife?" I asked, observing the questions take a different route.

He sighed. "I'll probably marry someone my parents find for me." My eye brow rose, and I realized just how badly his life sucked. He had basically had no control over his entire life. At all.

"Would you marry someone if you didn't have to give up being a ninja?"

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

He shifted in his seat.

"If you could keep your job at the hospital, would you settle down and start a family?"

I sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. Is this a civilian or a ninja?" I asked.

"A ninja." I sighed.

"Maybe, but it would have to depend on whether or not I could actually be with them."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

I sighed. "I guess it would depend on whether on how much I cared about them. Not every male ninja is keen on letting the mother of their children work in a high stakes environment. And I won't be with someone I don't care much for. That's not something that I would want to tell my children to do; settle."

He nodded.

I smiled. "Yesterday we were at each other's throats, and look at today…" I mused, moving to the sink to wash my dishes. "Are you finished? I'll wash, you can dry and put away…" I said calmly, and he handed me his dishes, and faced away from me and I washed. I handed him a dish and he quickly dried and put them away.

* * *

I watched her as she moved through the motions. She was good at it; pretending to be there when truthfully she was lost in her own thoughts. She had a calm look on her face, and her hair was down. It was unusual for it to be out of the usual braid she had it in. It was long and soft looking.

Truthfully, I was beginning to have second thoughts.

I would never be able to love her; it was something that I had long ago accepted. I had never been able to love anyone other than my brother. It was something I was used too.

She seemed to be the same way; that she had long ago given up before she even started looking for someone to love. She was lucky; very lucky.

But she was looking for someone she cared for. That was something that was logical. She wanted to be able to find someone she could care as much as she could. She didn't want to be stuck in a relationship where she didn't even care for that person, if she couldn't love someone.

It was where I was. Truthfully, I was beginning to hope that she would forget about what would happen after this thing was over, because she is the only person in the village I would be able to tolerate. I couldn't ever marry a civilian; they would never understand what went along with being a shinobi. The secrecy, the missions, and the pain. She could also handle it. She could handle a lot. I turned to look at her.

She wasn't lacking in the looks department. I had seen better, but I had also seen a hell of a lot worse. She was a pretty girl, and she was strong. She knew how to keep a secret.

Which meant one thing, and one thing only.

I had to make her care. And I had to make her care a lot.

* * *

So this is a little late, sorry. But the story is definitely starting to kick it up. It was hard to write this (not only because its now Junior year and I have Soccer practice) but because I'm trying not to make this too OOC but then again, how would Itachi act if he didn't have to assassinate his clan? And I am trying to make this relationship as genuine as possible. Also, I'll elaborate as to why Itachi and Saki both think that they can't love, and yes, Saki does think that, she just isn't comfortable with telling herself that. But please, do review! I would love some feedback, it makes me all warm inside!

-SibsCC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Naruto Universe, or anything/anyone/any place within it.**

Also, this is a Non-Massacre story.

Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are Genin. They range from ages 12-13

Itachi and Shisui are 18.

**M for violence and possible adult themes.**

Also, I will be switching P.O.V.'s at times and time skips. They will be marked "~*~*~*~" you will be informed early on if it is a P.O.V. change, and sometimes it is both. 

Please review and tell me what you think! Also, please to inform me of any spelling or Grammar mistakes if you see any! And please read the note that I wrote at the bottom it is to the people who are interested in me continuing this story. I want your feedback on what I should and should not put in the story.

Thank you!

* * *

A Change

Chapter Ten

Home is where the Heart is

* * *

My things were strewn all over the place. Thrown this and that way; my father's room which I hadn't touched in several months, was a pigs sty.

My jaw tightened, and I clenched my fists in fury. This was my father's room. The man who raised me mostly on his own for the better half of my life; and these disgusting pieces of traitors desecrated it.

I noticed Itachi staring at the dress on the bed, it was rumpled. He walked forward, and pulled out of the pile. He placed it gently on the pile of my father's things, and stroked it once, and then moved back to the door way.

I noticed our family photo, a smiling beautiful woman that was my mom holding a toddler version of me, with my father, a serene calm look on his face.

The frame was cracked.

My fury did not reach my face, however, as I could feel Itachi's presence behind me. He was standing rather close; although I have to admit, it was comforting. He was here in a caring manner. Or at least tried to portray it as that way. It was still a mission, I had to keep reminding myself. A mission.

"Saki…" I felt his finger-tips touch my elbow, and I resisted the urge to pull away.

"I have to clean this up. You can wait in the living room and watch the television or something." I wondered if that thing still works…

"I can help you." He pulled me to face him somewhat; I was leaning up against the doorway, sideways. I looked up at him. I could see the pity, but I did my best to ignore it.

"You can help me by watching television. You'll just get in my way in here. I'm the only one who knows where everything goes." It was true. My dad had been a complete neat freak. Everything in its place he would say when I was young. But then again it was easier for me than other kids because I never had much stuff as it was. I was raised by a man who taught me to value people, not objects. It was a lesson that I held dear, even know.

I heard him sigh, and pull away.

"As you wish." I closed my eyes and took a breath when he was in the living room. I turned towards the room that I had avoided like the plague after my father died. Many of my mothers things had been stored in that room. Many of the things he wanted to keep close to give to me. Like her wedding kimono.

But there would be no need for that; I was broken. I wouldn't force someone to have to marry someone who would never be able to love them.

* * *

When I had first decided that I was going to join the academy, my mom cried. I was incredibly young when I decided, actually. My father was hesitant about talking about it around my mother. After all, I was her only child. She hadn't been able to conceive after me. I can remember wondering why my mother was sobbing, but father always would hush me, and bring me to the training grounds to practice kunai throwing.

From a young age, I had little talent in ninjutsu. In fact, I was horrible at it. But where I failed in one area, I excelled in another. I was excellent at hand-to-hand combat. It was a strength that not many children had at that point. My aim was impeccable, and while I didn't have much strength, I made up for it with speed and precision.

I was very much an odd child; that was for sure.

But it didn't deter my father. In fact, it probably made my father harder on me in training. But it worked out in the end. I became a hell of a lot stronger.

I believe my mother knew she was going to die. I can remember she sat me down once, and just held me for hours. She laid with me in bed, holding me and brushing her fingers threw my hair.

"I want you to become a ninja. I want you to become strong, just like your father. And I don't want you to ever let anyone hurt you. I believe in you, baby girl. Prove me right." She told me, kissing my forehead while I slipped into sleep.

Two days later she died.

My father forbade me to cry in front of anyone. He told me it was against the ninja way.

I didn't cry once. I was going to prove her right, no matter what.

Since then, I've cried twice. The day my father died, and today.

I wiped the silent tears from my face as I put away the uniform my father dressed in everyday of his life. I placed it in the storage unit he had, and I walked into the bathroom and stopped at the sink.

I stared into the mirror, blank eyes staring back at me. They were red and puffy, but I refused to make a sound.

I would never let anyone see me in that type of vulnerability.

I was stronger than that and I wouldn't let my father down.

It was odd, how futile life was. It was an experience that for many lasted less than eighty years. For Ninja, it was even shorter. It lasted less than 35 generally. It was a glimmer of hope, only there to spit back in the face of those who chased it. But at the same time, it was never ending. It kept moving, even when others fell behind. It just kept moving, never stopping to lend a hand to those in need.

Perhaps that is what makes us strong; our drive to keep moving.

Once my mother told me that the best way to live life was with someone you love. She had always been full of fairy tales. But a part of me longs for the naivety that she used to flood my mind with. It was blissful ignorance; and I yearned for it.

My father was head-over-heels for my mother. He adored her, perhaps not openly. But we all have our own ways of showing love. He used to kiss her on her hair, and smile when her eyes lit up when she was happy. It was the small moments that I remember the best of my mother and father.

And every moment I could remember of them, was flooding back all at once.

My fingers gripped the porcelain of the sink, my eyes shut as I tried to keep my breath as even as possible. The memories where reaking havoc on my mind, and I could barely control my emotions.

It began to fade away, and I opened my eyes to see the girl who had become a stranger to me. She looked apathetic, cold, and refined. She was pretty, some may even call her beautiful.

But I could see under that cold façade she clung too. The façade that covered the pain of losing her parents, and then mentor. Covered the pain of the inability to save those she loved and cared for. The anger that she will never be strong enough to cling to the notion that everyone she loves is safe and always will be. It was impossible, and a notion that she wished that she had never thought of in the first place.

I could see the yearning of someone to care for, and to be loved. I could see the yearning of rejection of this want, and I could see the confusion that was deep routed.

And worst of all, I could see the thing that scared me the most.

The thing that I had been trying to deny for as long as I could remember. Since I had witnessed the death of my mentor. Since I had been unable to save her. Since I lost my teammates and they had moved on without me. Since I stayed back and hadn't grown, and yet they did.

I didn't want to admit it, and I sure as hell didn't want to see it.

But this girl that I hated, this girl that I rejected, was something I couldn't deny.

She was me.

* * *

The stillness was odd. She had stopped cleaning things, but there was something within me that told me she was far from done. She was in a fragile state as of now, and the plans that I had begun to make would have to wait 'til a bit later.

The stillness of the large apartment was unnerving. It was obvious she had lived here most of her life. There were a few picture frames, but nothing too personal. There was a large bookcase next to the large window that looked out to Konoha.

I picked up a book that lay on the table, the pages well worn, and a note on the inside of the front cover.

_'My baby girl, never forget that love shows up in the oddest of ways, and don't ever take advantage of the power love has.—Mom'_

I could feel my eyebrow raise, it was a book of fairytales.

Well, that wasn't something that I expected of Saki.

* * *

**Hello, well…it's been a while. I am not giving up on this story, its just taking a bit longer than expected I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though it's short) and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, and I apologize if I didn't respond, my e-mail has been a bit weird lately. I'd love your input, with constructive criticism if you could. Thank you very much! :)**

**EDIT: Some of you may notice that I've made an edit, I apologize for any confusion, unfortunately the format I had it in didn't keep, so I had to reset it. Hopefully it will work this time. And also, Saki is currently going through an internal struggle, as well as an external. It will be explained later in the story for those who don't quite understand at this point. Sorry for any confusion, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
